When Life Happens
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Sequel to Something Worth Living For. As Beca and Chloe live on with they relationship, they learn some things in life don't come easy and that a relationship isn't always rainbows and butterflies. Rated M.
1. The Hawaiian Life

**You guys have been begging me for it, so here it is, hope you'll enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Hawaiian Life**

Beca's leg was shaking up and down very fast, she was sure the passenger sitting next to her wanted to cut it off by this point, she'd been doing this the entire flight.

Truth is, Beca is okay with flying, she's not afraid or anything like that, but she absolutely _hates_ when there is nothing to do except look out the window, watch movies or listen to music and sleep. And she hated having to wait to see the people or person she wanted to see the most.

When that seemingly never ending plane finally landed, Beca was one of the first to get off. She was lucky her bag was one of the firsts to appear and she picked it up, wheeling it to the gate. She quickly spotted the bright blue eyes and bright red curls she loved so much and she started running.

Beca dropped her suitcase and jumped on her girlfriend's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist.

"Beca, I'm—," before Chloe could finish her sentence, she'd landed on her butt, taking Beca with her. "— falling."

Beca chuckled.

"Sorry." she said and Chloe just stared at her while she giggled. "Hi."

Chloe immediately broke into a smile as her girlfriend pecked her lips.

"Hi." she responded. "God, I missed you."

"We've been apart for way too long, dude. I have my Chloe needs." Beca said.

"Beca." Chloe hissed. "Don't say that when you're still on top of me."

"Oh sorry!" Beca got up and helped Chloe up before retrieving her suitcase. "Can we get going? I'm dying to eat something other than plane food."

"Stop with the innuendos!" Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hand and they started heading to the parking lot.

"That was not an innuendo." Beca laughed. "I'm literally starving for real food."

Chloe gave her a look. Beca just smiled and raised her hands in, trying to show she was innocent.

"I'm just so crazy to see your sweet ride." Beca said.

"Not as sweet as yours, considering it's a pre owned car." Chloe said. "But it takes me where I need."

"Sounds good enough to me." Beca smiled.

Chloe fished out her keys as they approached her car and she proudly opened the blue 2013 Hyundai Sonata Hybrid's trunk so Beca could put her suitcase inside.

It wasn't so surprising that the brunette started laughing. Hard.

" _That's_ your sweet ride?!" Beca asked.

"I told you it's not as sweet as yours." Chloe crossed her arms. "But I like her."

"Please don't tell me you named your car." Beca asked, amused.

"No, of course not." Chloe said. "But I like my baby, I got it for U$14.500."

"For 14k you couldn't get a better looking car?" Beca asked.

Chloe slapped her arm as she placed the rather large suitcase in the trunk.

"Stop laughing or I'll make you walk to my apartment." Chloe warned.

"Okay." Beca said and walked to the passenger seat.

Chloe was obviously very proud of her car, it was awesome finally having a car after years of having to use the bus or taxis. Or having to ask her girlfriend for a ride.

Chloe drove out of the spot and made her way to the main road.

"So, how is the preparation for prom?" Chloe asked.

"It's okay I guess." Beca shrugged. "I don't really wanna go, I hate proms and dresses but my mom is making me go."

"Do you have a dress picked out yet?" Chloe asked.

"If I could go to this thing in jeans and boots, I would."

"That's a no then." Chloe chuckled, knowing her girlfriend all too well.

Chloe stopped at a red light and turned to Beca with a smile.

"I missed you." she said.

"Me too." Beca smiled. "Zorka taps the computer screen and meows everytime we Skype and she sees you."

"Awww! How big is she now?" Chloe asked.

Beca spread her hands a bit apart about 10 inches.

"That's not counting her never ending tail." Beca said. "She looks like she's 5 months old but she's already almost 2 years old."

"Wow!" Chloe said. "She's mini!"

"Yeah." Beca said. "And we've neutered her."

"Awww." Chloe said.

"What about you? Did you get a pet?" Beca asked.

The redhead had been talking about getting a pet because she got really lonely sometimes. She said she might want a dog or a cat.

"No." Chloe sighed. "I mean I saw this really cute kitty on the shelter downtown and I wanted to adopt him but… I'm almost always studying or working, so he'd be mostly alone."

"Aww." Beca said, feeling sorry for the older woman. "Don't worry, you'll get a cat."

"I hope so, I mean my allergies are finally gone!" Chloe said with a pout.

Beca sighed. She would find a way to help her girlfriend.

"I mean next year I'll definitely have more time, I can study from home or work from home but not so much now. But that kitty won't be available for long, if they can't find a home for him, they'll kill him." Chloe said.

 _Okay, we have to get that son of a bitch_ today!, Beca thought.

Chloe grinned when she saw her building coming soon and she took a right turn.

"See? That's my building there." She said to Beca.

"Wow! Big!" Beca said.

"Yeah, I'm on the 8th floor." Chloe said. "Only 7.5 minutes away from the institute."

"You calculated?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "And it's about 5 minutes away from the beach."

"Sweet." Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "And it has a pool."

"That's amazing, how did you afford that?" Beca asked.

"My parents helped me, of course. But I definitely thought it'd be more expensive."

"Yeah." Beca said.

Chloe parked in the building's parking garage and immediately got out with a growing grin.

"Let's go, I want you to see my place!" Chloe said, opening the trunk.

"Me too." Beca chuckled and placed her sunglasses on top of her head. "Let me help you."

"No, you're my guest, I'm supposed to carry your suitcase."

Beca chuckled but didn't argue any further. Chloe grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the elevator.

The redhead pressed the button for the 8th floor and grinned, almost bouncing in excitement, which made Beca giggle adoringly.

"My bedroom has a small balcony with a view to the ocean, it's amazing!" Chloe said.

"Dude, when you get your kitty, how are you gonna make it? You have a balcony? That's practically _inviting_ your cat to jump." Beca said.

"Yeah, if I got a kitty, I'd have to invest in some protection for the windows." Chloe said.

When the elevator doors opened, Chloe almost ran to her door, keys already in hand.

When she opened the door, Beca was surprised to be met with an apartment that was the complete opposite of her apartment back in Georgia. The windows were practically all wall windows, there were thin curtains, the sun practically touched every surface of the apartment, the decoration had a beachy feel to it, pictures of whales, fish and sea creatures were everywhere, along with family photos and, of course, millions of photos of her and Beca.

"Wow! Dude this is amazing!" Beca said.

"Really?" Chloe asked, her grin was getting wider and wider.

"Yes! This is so beautiful yet simple!" Beca said. "It's so you."

"Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!" Chloe said.

Some walls had a green/blue light paint, there were several utensils of the same color, the couch was a dark gray color, some of the furniture were dark brown wood.

"I love it." Beca said. "So what's for lunch?"

Chloe laughed.

"I figured we can go out for lunch." Chloe said. "There's this restaurant, it's walking distance, and it's Asian food."

"Oh yum! Let me just change into something more comfortable and we can go." Beca said.

"Sure." Chloe showed her the suite and it was beautiful, it wasn't huge but it was romantic and the details were _so_ Chloe.

Beca placed her suitcase on the floor and opened it, taking out some jeans shorts and a tank top.

"You probably should put on sunscreen before we leave, the Hawaiian sun can be cruel." Chloe said out of personal experience.

"Okay." Beca said and was about to take off her pants when she eyed the open balcony. "Can we close that?"

"Beca, no one can see into here." Chloe said. "Believe me, it's weird at first but you get used to it."

Beca seemed reluctant but she changed quickly and applied sunscreen on her face, shoulders, arms and legs before she grabbed her purse and sunglasses.

"I'm ready and starving." Beca said.

"Let's go." Chloe smiled.

oO0Oo

After lunch, the two came back to Chloe's apartment and, unsurprisingly, Beca went straight to sleep. Chloe just laughed and stayed on her computer, working on stuff while she waited for the younger girl to wake up.

The redhead was crazy to take Beca on a car ride, sightseeing and take pictures so she didn't want Beca to sleep the entire afternoon.

Chloe elbowed her girlfriend gently in the ribs and Beca quickly woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead, I wanna take you out, it's a beautiful day!" Chloe said.

"But I'm tired from the flight." Beca whined.

"You can sleep at night." Chloe giggled.

Beca whined and Chloe laughed before kissing her cheek.

"Come on, let's go." Chloe patted her thigh before standing up to put her laptop away.

Beca groaned loudly as she got up to go get her purse. She put on more sunscreen before they left. They went to Chloe's blue car, the redhead was grinning from ear to ear as she turned the engine on.

"Seriously, this car is so ugly." Beca chuckled to herself.

Chloe had to slap her for that comment but Beca only laughed harder.

"Hey how's Andrew?" Chloe asked.

"He's great, he's _so_ cute!" Beca said. "He's 4 months old now."

"Awww!" Chloe said.

Andrew was Beca's step brother. After the divorce, Sheila really wanted another baby so she chose a sperm donor and got pregnant. She hadn't told anyone until she was about 7 months pregnant.

Truth was, Sheila had always wanted another baby but Scott didn't. So as soon as she filed for divorce, she began with the process.

"You know, Chlo, this place is fucking paradise." Beca said.

Chloe was obviously proud of where she was living, the city was amazing, people were nice but it was a bit too hot for Beca's liking. She tried keeping her complaints to a minimum so Chloe wouldn't be hurt.

They were walking and window shopping, hand in hand when the redhead stopped with a heavy sigh.

It was the animal shelter.

"He's still here." Chloe said, eyeing the black and white tiny kitty she'd been thinking about getting.

Beca saw the kitty and he was so lonely there, playing with his tail, biting it and playing with his paws. She smiled before looking at Chloe. Her bright blue eyes were suddenly sad and she swore she saw silent and slow tears filling her eyes.

Chloe sighed again.

"Maybe one day." she said. "I need to get something on this store next door, can you come with me?"

"Sure what do you need?" Beca asked as they walked to the shop Chloe said, which was two stores away from the shelter.

"I need two new pillows for my couch." Chloe said.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Beca said.

"Okay. It'll be quick, I know you don't like shopping for home stuff." Chloe chuckled and kissed the brunette before going in.

Beca turned on her heels and went straight back to the animal shelter. She got in and smiled at the woman standing there, who was obviously not having a good day.

"Excuse me, I'd like to know if it's possible to.. save an animal for.. for someone? Like… like 'reserve' them..?" Beca asked awkwardly. "Like put them on hold.. for someone?"

"Sorry, miss, we don't do that." The brunette Hawaiian woman said, taking a seat behind the counter. "This woman came in several times trying to put a cat on hold, I told her we don't do that."

Beca sighed.

"And there is nothing you can do?" Beca asked.

"Not unless you adopt them and take them home." the woman said.

"I see." Beca said and approached the cage the kitty was in. The small black and white kitty saw Beca approaching and quickly came closer to her and tried to catch her index finger with his paws. "You're so cute!"

Beca smiled as the kitty tried playing with her.

"That little guy's been here for quite a long time, nobody wants him, everyone wants dogs." the woman said. "He won't be here much longer, we've got more animals coming in everyday."

"You would kill a kitty?!" Beca asked, shocked.

The woman simply shrugged, offering Beca a sympathetic look yet it also meant the woman was too tired to care about it. Maybe she'd been there for so long, she'd gotten used to it.

"Okay." Beca turned back to the kitty. His eyes were a very light blue, almost green but they were so light, it felt like those eyes of a blind creature but they were so beautiful. And the cat's pupils were dilated as he watched the ends of Beca's hair hit the cage, trying to catch them.

"This little guy and his sister were found near a creek, almost dead. He is so underweight and weak, sometimes he sleeps all day." the woman said. "His sister is already dying, she's supposed to be sacrificed later today. She has this skin disease, she won't eat. The poor thing is dying anyway."

It hurt Beca the way the woman was talking about the kitties, as if she was trying to convince Beca that sacrificing those animals was for the best.

"I'm gonna take them." she said, anger taking over. "I'm not gonna let them die. If I could, I'd take every single one."

The woman seemed impressed by that and she stood up with a sigh.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna get the paperwork, I'm gonna need an ID." she said as she walked to the male kitty's cage, opening up. It wasn't so surprising when the kitty jumped to her hands.

Beca immediately took the tiny kitty into her arms, gasping as she could feel his ribs and bones, she held him close to her, her eyes almost tearing as she heard him meow weakly.

The woman then grabbed the kitty's sister. The fur in half of her head, neck and tail was gone, she was even skinnier than her brother, but her fur was mostly white, the black spots were her nose, ears, tails and paws.

"Here." she said and Beca struggled to hold them both.

"Do you have.. something I can take them on?" Beca asked awkwardly.

The woman went to the back and returned a few moments with two of those animal crates, one of them was blue and the other red, they were soft and had handles on them, like purses.

Beca put one kitty in each and took her wallet out of her purse. She signed the documents the woman handed out for her.

"I need to know you plan on neutering those cats." the woman said.

"Oh yes, I am." Beca said. "Do you know any good vets around here?"

The woman grabbed a few cards from the counter and gave them to Beca.

"They're too young to be neutered now." she said.

"Don't worry, I already have a cat, she's neutered, I know how it works." Beca assured. "Now, the male kitty will belong to my girlfriend, she can't keep it yet so I'm gonna take them to stay with me for a few months."

"Do you live alone?" the woman asked.

"No, I live with my mother." Beca said. "She's obviously okay with having more cats, she's the one who gave me my first cat."

Beca knew this shelter was taking all this less strictly than the ones in Georgia. She remembered her mom telling her she had to do so many things before she was allowed to take Zorka home.

"How old is your cat, miss?" the woman asked.

"She'll turn 2 in July this year." Beca said. "She loves interacting with new animals, she's a big baby."

Beca chuckled as she remembered one time one of her young cousins came to visit and they brought their cat and the cat and Zorka played really well.

The woman simply nodded.

"I'll try to make an appointment with the vet today." Beca said.

The woman nodded and handed Beca her share of the paperwork. The brunette struggled a bit to hold the two crates but she left the shelter and headed towards the furniture store her girlfriend had gone to.

Beca groaned as the male kitty kept meowing weakly, moving around the crate, confused, so she put the crates down and took a deep breath.

Chloe came out of the store with two bags, two pillows in each and a satisfied smile on her face. When she spotted Beca with two crates, her bright blue eyes widened and she rushed to her side.

"Beca, what's this?" she asked.

Beca smiled as Chloe knelt down to look inside the crates and saw the kitty she had her eyes on for a while now and she grinned.

"Oh my God! Beca, this is amazing!" Chloe said and hugged her girlfriend tight. "But I told you, I'm too busy for a pet right now."

"Don't worry, I'll take them home and I'll keep them until next semester." Beca smiled proudly at her plan.

"You really are the best person ever." Chloe said with a shake of her head. She wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on, we should take these two to the vet to check them." Beca said with a chuckle.

"Oh sure!" Chloe said.

oO0Oo

The two women were back in Chloe's apartment, only the male cat was with them. The vet decided to keep the female cat for observation. The two bought cat food and they were gonna let the cat sleep in the crate, since Beca was taking him home in a few days.

The vet said the female cat's skin condition wasn't that bad, the kitty needed to gain more weight, get some treatment and she'd be as good as new. It impressed the two women that the vet said she'd be good to go when Beca left. She prescribed special cat food for her to eat for a few weeks.

"So? What's his name?" Beca asked and smiled as she watched Chloe play with the tiny kitty. For a kitty who was underweight, he had a lot of energy.

"Michelangelo. Aka Mike." Chloe smiled.

"Wow. Michelangelo?" Beca asked.

"Zorka." Chloe said and Beca didn't say anything.

"Touché." Beca crossed her arms. "I like this name. Mike. Fits him."

"It does huh?" Chloe smiled and looked up at Beca. "Thank you so much, Beca."

"I couldn't leave them there." Beca sighed.

"You did the right thing." Chloe said and smiled down at Mike. "Hey Mikey! I think it's time to feed you again, huh?"

Beca chuckled as Chloe got up to get more food for the cat. Mike tried jumping off the couch but he couldn't so Beca picked him up and put him on the ground and he immediately went after Chloe.

"Careful babe! Tiny baby cat running after you!" Beca said.

"Beca, I have young nieces, I've gotten used to little creatures around me." Chloe chuckled and put some food on a container on the floor. She didn't want to buy his bowls yet since Beca would have to take them home.

"What about the sister?" Chloe asked. "I mean I can take her."

"I was planning on giving her to Hallie and Sheila. Hallie always said she wanted a pet but Scott wouldn't let her get one." Beca said.

"Oh that's nice!" Chloe said.

"Yeah. So the vet said she'll be okay to go in 5 days but she'll still need treatment so I'm gonna take her to a vet in Atlanta as soon as I arrive." Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "I'm really proud of you. You just saved these kitties' lives."

Mike managed to climb on the couch using his claws so he climbed on Chloe's lap and she played with him. He laid on his back, playing with her hands, trying to catch her fingers with his paws.

"I wish I could save all of them." Beca said with a sigh. "The way that woman was talking, as if it was normal. I couldn't leave them there, his sister was supposed to have been sacrificed this afternoon."

"You did the right thing." Chloe assured her and massaged the kitty's belly. "I love him."

"He's so precious." Beca smiled. "And he's gonna love playing with Zorka."

"He sure will." Chloe chuckled.

Beca smiled and grabbed the kitty's tail. Mike immediately looked at her and tried to catch her hand.

"Thank you so much, Beca." Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome." Beca smiled and Chloe kissed her again.

Beca was happy she could make Chloe happy. She was so proud of herself for having that idea, it was brilliant. She made Chloe happy, Mike was certainly happy and his sister would be too once she was better. She hadn't picked a name yet, she wanted Hallie to pick one out herself.


	2. Grown Ups!

**Chapter 2 - Grown Ups!**

Beca and Chloe went to the vet everyday to check on Mike's sister, sometimes they'd take Mike with them so they could check his progress.

Mike was gaining weight amazingly, he had more and more energy everyday. His sister's skin was recovering quicker than the two women and their vet thought it would. She was also now getting to a healthy weight for her age. The vet said she could be home soon, in a day or two, she thought.

The two women were currently sleeping in, knowing they didn't have to be up early for anything, they were going to the beach later, after lunch, so they didn't have anything early in their schedules.

Well, Mike didn't like having no one to play with, so he climbed on the bed using his claws and made his way between the two sleeping women. He started meowing, looking at the two, waiting to see if someone would wake up to play with him.

Mike jumped on Beca's hair because it was moving with her breaths. His pupils dilated as he tried catching her hair every time it moved.

"Your son is up." Beca mumbled to her girlfriend.

"Before the sun is up, he's _your_ son." Chloe mumbled back while Mike continued meowing.

Beca groaned.

"I wanna sleep dude." Beca said before looking at Mike, who looked at her and meowed, getting close to her face, sniffing. Beca chuckled and he moved away. "Are you hungry?"

Mike meowed and Beca groaned again before throwing the covers away, picking Mike up before going to the bathroom, where Chloe kept the food and water.

"Stay here little dude, I'll go get your food." Beca said and went to the kitchen. She got one can of cat food and turned around, giggling when she saw Mike following her, looking up. "You already know about food time huh? You're smart, little dude."

Mike meowed and Beca went back to the bathroom and put the food in the kitty's bowl. Mike, of course, dug in, eating the food in a pace that made Beca laugh as she sat down. The little kitty had the habit of not being able to use the litter box or eat if he was alone.

Beca closed her eyes for a second and, before they knew it, she'd fallen asleep. She woke up around 15 minutes later because she almost fell face first on the floor. Mike had finished eating and he was using the litter box.

"Can I go to sleep now, little dude?" Beca yawned as Mike walked off of the improvised litter box.

Beca scooped Mike up in her arms and went back to bed, where Chloe was sleeping quietly. She got in bed, putting Mike down and getting under the covers.

Beca thought Mike was going to hop off and start playing but to her surprise he crawled under the covers, close between the two women and probably made himself comfortable there.

Beca chuckled before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

When the two women woke up again, it was to Mike playing with a little ball that had a little bell inside a little over two hours later.

"Alright, alright Michelangelo. We'll get up and play with you." Chloe said.

"Make sure to give him a little more food." Beca reminded her.

"Noted." Chloe said. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast. What do you want?"

"Two eggs please. Over easy." Beca yawned and rolled on her back.

"Anything else, Your Highness?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows.

Beca grinned, laying on her bent arms.

"Pancakes." She said.

"No breakfast in bed." Chloe said and looked at Mike, who was too busy playing with his ball. "Right Michelangelo? Tell her."

Beca laughed.

"I won't eat in bed." She said. "Unless I'm having something _else_ for breakfast…"

Chloe gasped when she caught on.

"Beca Mitchell! No innuendos in front of our son!" She said.

Beca laughed.

"And you can't have me for breakfast." Chloe said.

"You're such a party pooper." Beca said.

Chloe chuckled and went to the kitchen to start working on their breakfast, taking out the necessary ingredients.

Beca came in a few moments later, wearing a silky robe that went down to her thighs. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and rested her head on her chin with a smile.

"I love these moments." She said.

"Me too." Chloe smiled and sighed.

Beca pulled away when she felt a tug on her robe.

"Babe I think you're stepping on my robe." She said with a frown.

"My feet are not moving, I'm not stepping on anything." Chloe said.

Beca frowned and looked down only to see Mike was tugging and playing with her robe. She giggled and smiled.

"Michelangelo! My robe is not for playing!" Beca said before picking him up.

"Beca! Don't get Mike near the food! He'll get hair all over your precious over easy eggs!" Chloe said.

"Sorry, Mike and I are gonna go sit on the couch." Beca said, stepping away. "By the way, when did we become mothers?"

"The moment you saved Mike and his sister." Chloe smiled and looked back. "Which I'm still proud of."

"When do I get my reward by the way?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed.

"Oh I feel sorry for the day we have kids. Michelangelo and Zorka? Imagine what our kids' names are gonna be!" Beca laughed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we're having kids?" Chloe asked.

"I don't mean us.. I-I I mean.. I mean I do mean us but I don't mean like-like _together_ , I-I-I mean apart or-or-or—," Beca obviously didn't get any less awkward since the start of their relationship.

Chloe laughed.

"Relax babe, I'm just messing with you." Chloe said.

Beca let out a breath and made her way to the living room with Mike. She sat on the couch and put Mike next to her, but the kitty quickly climbed back on her lap, playing with the ends of her robe. She smiled as she played with him.

"Beca! Eating in the living room is not permitted as well!" Chloe said from the kitchen.

Beca groaned and looked down at Mike.

"Come on, Michelangelo." Beca said and walked to the kitchen. Mike only followed her because of the ends of her robe.

oO0Oo

Beca smiled and giggled as she drove so Chloe could entertain the female kitty. Her fur was definitely recovering, it looked like she was healthier, it was growing back and she was definitely back on a healthier weight now. She was looking around, still in the cater, and she was probably as energetic as her brother.

"Mike is gonna love having someone to play with!" Chloe said with a grin.

"He is." Beca smiled.

"Have you told Hallie she's getting a cat yet?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm gonna Skype with her when we get home so I can show her her new cat." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe smiled as Beca parked in her garage building. The two got out, carrying the meowing kitty, and went upstairs.

Chloe opened the cater and the small kitty slowly walked outside, looking up at Chloe and meowing. She sniffed the floor and looked around, careful around the new environment.

"I'm calling Hal now." Beca said, taking a seat on the couch with her laptop on her lap.

Mike followed Beca but he stopped when he saw the new kitty there. He was careful to approach her and Chloe sat next to them watching the entire thing with a wide grin.

"It's your sister, Michelangelo!" Chloe said.

Mike extended his paw and touched his sister's face, who in turn moved her face away. She sniffed Mike for a few seconds before he tackled her to the floor, wanting to play. The female kitty quickly started playing with him too.

"They love each other!" Chloe said.

"Of course they do, they're brother and sister." Beca said and smiled when her sister picked up. "Hey Hal!"

 _"Hey Beca!"_ Hallie smiled. _"How's Chloe?"_

Chloe immediately climbed on the couch next to Beca and grinned at the screen, waving frantically, which made Hallie laugh.

"She's good, as you can already tell." Beca said with a chuckle. "So I have a surprise for you."

 _"That's great! What is it?"_ Hallie asked.

Beca chuckled and bent down to pick the female kitty up, but Mike climbed up using his claws.

 _"Awww! You got another kitty?"_ Hallie asked.

"Well this one is for you!" Beca said and smiled even bigger when Hallie gasped and grinned, her eyes glowing.

 _"Really? For me? Oh thank you so much!"_ Hallie said.

"Yeah I rescued her and her brother from a shelter downtown." Beca said. "Now Michelangelo, aka Mike, is Chloe's cat that I'm gonna keep and care for while she's busy. This beautiful girl cat is yours so you get to name her."

"And soon, please, Hal, we need a name for her so we stop calling her 'female kitty' or 'Mike's sister'." Chloe said as Mike played with his sister.

 _"Okay.."_ Hallie thought about it. _"Her name is Athena."_

"Wow that's beautiful! It's Greek isn't it?" Beca asked.

 _"Yes, Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom and Courage, among other things."_ Hallie said.

"Oooh!" Beca said.

"I love that name, Hal! Our babies have noble names." Chloe winked and Hallie chuckled.

 _"They sure do."_ Hallie said. _"Thank you so much, Beca! I can't wait to see her!"_

Beca smiled.

"You deserve her, I know you'll take good care of her." Beca said as she stroked the cat's ears. "She's a cuddler already."

"And Mike keeps bothering her." Chloe laughed as Mike kept biting his sister's ears so she would play with him.

Hallie chuckled again.

"Anyway, we gotta go, Hal, we're going to the beach." Beca said.

 _"Yay! Have fun and send me pictures!"_ Hallie said.

"Oh I will, this place is amazing. Except for Chloe's car, it's fugly." Beca said, receiving an elbow to the ribs.

"We'll take good care of Athena for you, Hal." Chloe said with a smile.

 _"Okay, tell her mommy loves her!"_ Hallie said.

"We'll do!" Chloe said. "Bye Hal!"

 _"Bye guys! Thank you so much!"_ Hallie said and hung up.

Beca closed her laptop and put it on the coffee table, turning to Chloe with a smile. The redhead smiled and instantly pulled her in for a kiss, which made Beca giggle.

"You know, I still haven't got a reward." Beca said.

"For what?" Chloe frowned.

"For Michelangelo?" Beca said in a duh tone.

Chloe laughed.

"Duh, we have two children in the house now." Chloe said.

Beca groaned.

"Chlo, you can't expect me to wait 4 months to see you and not get any action." Beca said.

"You know, I _was_ gonna give you your reward yesterday but you fell right to sleep and.. sorry but I started my period today." Chloe said with a sympathetic look.

"That's not a deal breaker. You can still just stand there while I do all the work." Beca said with a wink.

"And what's in it for me?" Chloe asked. "You know sex is a two person activity, either we both do it or neither of us do it."

"That's not fair! I'm not on my period and I need to wait?" Beca asked.

"Beca." Chloe sighed with a chuckle. "I hate this probably even more than you do, but what am I gonna do?"

"Dude, I'm 18, I have needs!" Beca said. "We can use the other hole!"

"The other.. _which_ hole, Beca?" Chloe asked slowly.

"Duh! How many more holes do you have?" Beca asked.

"I hope you're talking about my mouth!" Chloe said.

Beca offered her a sheepish grin.

"No fucking way are you gonna go use the service entrance." Chloe said. "Things are supposed to get _out_ of there, not _in!"_

"Come on, I've been dying to get myself some Chloe!" Beca whined.

"Beca you are _not_ going through the backdoor."

"Come on, dude! Have you ever tried anal?" Beca crossed her arms.

Chloe was gonna answer but she stopped.

"No…" she said. "But I swore to myself I'd never do it!"

"Come on, you can't get pregnant that way!"

"Pregnant? Beca, we're lesbians!" Chloe laughed. "Are you actually thinking about what you're asking me?"

"Yes!" Beca said.

"Beca, I knew my period was gonna come, I didn't even cut my nails." Chloe said. "And I see you haven't cut yours either."

"Cutting nails is the easiest thing." Beca rolled her eyes. "Besides, I wasn't gonna use my fingers anyway!"

"Wha– _Barbie?"_ Chloe's eyes widened.

"No, Francesca." Beca said but stopped. "Actually it could be Barbie."

 _"No!"_ Chloe said. "You asking me just means you clearly haven't had anything up your ass."

"You just said you haven't either!" Beca said. "Besides I.. I actually.. kind of have..?"

Chloe's eyes widened.

"You have? Dude have you been using Francesca on yourself? Oh my _God!"_ Chloe said.

"It wasn't sexual, idiot! I went to a proctologist for this pain I've been having in my intestine and.. she put this.. this thing up there." Beca said.

"Was it good?" Chloe asked with a smirk, because she knew what her answer was gonna be.

"It felt like.. crapping in reverse." Beca said.

"See? And you want to put _me_ through it?" Chloe asked.

"Come on!"

"Alright, only if I get to do _you_ first." Chloe smirked again and crossed her arms.

Beva scoffed.

"Fine."

Chloe was surprised.

"Did you just say fine?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"Boy you must be desperate." Chloe said with a shake of head.

"I _am!"_ Beca said.

"That reminds me." Chloe said. "Throughout the year, I noticed I'm always the one on my period and this is always the deal breaker but _you_.. you never seem to get your period!"

"Yeah I don't." Beca said with a shrug.

"Beca, you _have_ gone through puberty, right?"

"Of course." Beca rolled her eyes. "I just.. well I had been having these weird, strong pains everytime I had to.. go number 2 when I was on my period. So I went to a bunch of doctors, including the proctologist, and my gynecologist finally said making me stop menstruating is the best way to end my pain. So I've been taking pills for that since then."

"That's _awesome!"_ Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca shrugged. "I'm just happy I'm not in pain anymore."

"Yeah that's great." Chloe said. "I'm still not letting you any close to my backdoor."

"I thought we had a deal!" Beca said.

"That's because I thought you wouldn't actually say yes!" Chloe said. "You wanna experiment anal, do it on your own time."

Beca scoffed again.

"So I don't get to go anywhere near you until I leave in 4 days?" Beca asked.

"Well.. there's dry humping." Chloe said.

"I wanna _actually_ touch you." Beca said.

"You weren't even gonna use your fingers!"

"Of course! I'm not gonna stick my fingers in your glory hole."

"See? So you agree." Chloe crossed her arms.

"But come on, we have a deal!" Beca whined. "Come on, this could be good! Besides, when you're old, you can laugh to yourself and say you've experimented everything so you don't have any regrets!"

Chloe remained quiet but Beca didn't know if it was a good silence or a bad silence.

"Let's get ready and go to the beach." Chloe simply said and Beca decided to drop the subject.

oO0Oo

The two women were sleeping in the next day, Beca managed to get sunburnt, so they were planning on staying in that day and just play with their two kitties. Who were already up in the living room playing, if the noises they were making were anything to go by.

Chloe woke up with a groan and she turned on her side. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, not bothering to cover up her naked body, it was just her and Beca in there.

Beca opened her eyes and sighed with a smile as she saw the empty space beside her and the memories from last night started coming back. She was very surprised when Chloe actually said yes to her. She wasn't expecting her to, she was ready to go to bed in need.

"Uuuuugh Becaaaaa I hate yoooooou!" Chloe echoed from the bathroom.

Beca laughed. She was sore, sure, but probably not as sore her girlfriend, apparently.

Chloe came back with a groan and went back under the covers.

"I was bleeding a little." Chloe said.

"Thank God, I mean, you _are_ having your period." Beca said.

"Not there, you idiot." Chloe said with a frown.

"Oh! Are you okay? Are you still bleeding?" Beca asked.

"No." Chloe said. "I just went to the bathroom to put on another tampon."

"Dude…" Beca lifted the covers to see under and looked relieved.

"You think I'm a 13-year-old that stains the covers?" Chloe asked knowingly.

Beca shrugged.

"I just had to make sure I wasn't lying on the Japanese flag." Beca said.

"You're safe." Chloe said. They remained silent and wrapped up in each other for a moment. "Beca I have to confess something."

"Yeah?"

"I never came last night." Chloe said.

"I know, I can tell when you fake it." Beca said with a slight roll of eyes. "I did, though."

"Wait, what?!" Chloe gasped and pulled apart to look at Beca. "You can tell?!"

"Duh! Usually, you're fine but when you fake it, you sound like a singer warming up, your voice gets higher and higher." Beca said.

Chloe just remained there with her mouth open, digesting everything.

"Well I'm glad you came, I just said yes so you'd be happy." Chloe said.

Beca was the one who looked shocked this time and she sat up with a frown.

"What?"

"What?" Chloe asked, confused.

"I feel like.. like an asshole, dude! I feel like a rapist!" Beca said. "You only said yes because of me?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Chloe frowned, confused.

"Chloe, do you realize what that makes me? It makes me a jerk who wants their way no matter what. You 'had' to say yes so I'd be happy? What about you?" Beca asked.

"Beca, it's fine, it was no big deal." Chloe said.

"Yes it is!" Beca said, tears filling her eyes. "You just said you were bleeding and you're obviously sore! And it's all because of me!"

"Beca, do you not know by now that I _live_ to make you happy?" Chloe asked.

"I know that, baby, so do I, but you can't put yourself aside because of me." Beca said. "I know I can be a horny teenager sometimes and my brain clouds my judgement but you can't say yes to something you don't want just to make me happy."

"Beca, I don't _regret_ last night." Chloe said. "And I certainly am happy that I got to lose that virginity with you."

Beca smiled, feeling a little better.

"Thanks." She said as Chloe hugged her and they cuddled again. _"I_ lost it to my proctologist."

Chloe slapped her for that.

"I never had to fake though." Beca smirked and smiled. "But you know, I'm offended, why do you even have to fake orgasms with me?"

"Because sometimes it feels like you're trying to dig your way to Narnia." Chloe said and Beca gasped.

"What?" She asked, getting upset again.

"Come on, Beca, please don't be mad." Chloe said.

"I'm not mad you faked it, I'm.. I'm upset about this Narnia thing!" Beca said. "I thought I rocked your world!"

"You do! Sometimes you just get too caught up in it." Chloe said. "Don't worry, you're better with your tongue."

"Oh yeah, because I can't go very deep with my tongue." Beca said mockingly and Chloe blushed because that was what she was gonna say. "Oh my God!"

Beca got up from the bed and started pacing back and forth. Chloe would be thrilled about watching her very hot girlfriend walk back and forth, naked, in front of her if it wasn't for Beca's tears.

"What's wrong with me? I can't get you off, I'm apparently bad in bed, I'm a jerk who forces herself on you…" Beca said.

Chloe sighed again.

"Beca, come here." Chloe patted the bed and Beca reluctantly climbed back on and Chloe wrapped her arms around her from behind. "You're not a jerk. Babe, I just wanted you to know that life isn't like a porno movie, especially not when you're almost 30, where the girl just keeps on coming and squirting. Hell, I never squirted." Beca sniffed and wiped her tears while Chloe continued. "Sometimes I can't get off no matter how hard I try or how hard _you_ try but it's not _your_ fault. As time passes by, the awkward mid-sex talk is gonna have to happen. And not the dirty talk."

Beca remained quiet, but her crying subsided, which told Chloe she was on the right track.

"I mean the 'a little to the left, that's too far, too hard, babe I'm not getting anywhere' talk." Chloe said.

"But why haven't you said that earlier?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want to.. break the spell or whatever." Chloe said.

"What? Spell? Chloe, I know sex isn't this wonderful thing the movies portrait, it can be awkward sometimes. And if there's something you can tell me so I can do a better job, you have to tell me. You're not gonna get any less hot or any less attractive in my eyes." Beca said. "Hell, that'll probably bring us even closer. You don't have to go and fake it, that hurts a lot more."

"I'm sorry." Chloe said but smiled. "You're right. I forgot you're very mature for an 18-year-old. I'll tell you next time."

"Okay." Beca said. "And I'll tell you too."

"Baby, I can do pretty much anything to you and you'll come. Hell, I fucked your ass last night and you came!" Chloe said.

"I know. But let's not do that again, alright?" Beca said.

"Deal." Chloe said and Beca looked back at her with a small smile.

"I love you." Beca said.

"I love you too." Chloe smiled and kissed her girlfriend softly before Beca moved to hug her from behind this time and she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Next time, just give it to me straight, dude." Beca said and stopped to think. "Actually, just give it to me gay, no straight stuff."

Chloe chuckled. She was about to get up from the bed when she felt something touch her clit and she immediately knew it was Beca.

"Beca?" She asked. She hadn't had sex with Beca in so long, she actually hadn't had been able to come with the brunette in over 4 months, she certainly missed it. Especially after last night.

"I felt so bad you couldn't come last night. And, idiot that I am, forgot you had a clit." Beca said with a chuckle.

"You should go over our Biology classes again." Chloe said, biting her lip as Beca started rubbing her clit firmer and faster.

"I promise I'll study harder next time." Beca said and smirked, before whispering in Chloe's ear, "Miss Beale."

Chloe bit her lips harder and squeezed her thighs together. Beca chuckled and continued rubbing the redhead's clit.

Chloe knew she wouldn't last long, she didn't even try to hide it, she had been with Beca for over a year now, they weren't embarrassed if one of them came at record speed anymore.

"Fuck, so close." Chloe said.

Beca only then noticed they were sitting at the foot of the bed, Chloe's legs were parted by the corner of the bed and she was half lying against Beca's chest.

Beca bit her lips this time and tried to rub the redhead's clit faster and she felt relieved when Chloe started trembling and moaning louder.

When Chloe came down from her high, she sighed with a content smile and turned her face back to smile at her girlfriend.

"You're amazing." She said.

"You're amazing too." Beca smiled and kissed her lips.

* * *

 **I deserve so many rounds of applause for updating this with one hand because I broke my right hand during my dance recital**


	3. Changes

**Chapter 3 - Changes**

Chloe said to her girlfriend she had errands to run and Beca, being as red as a tomato, decided to stay in and play with the kitties. The two ate lunch in a close restaurant and Beca went back to the apartment while Chloe went off to whatever it was that she had to do.

Halfway through the afternoon, she texted Beca to let her know she'd be going home and that she was in for a surprise.

Beca was playing with Mike and Athena and she was having a blast. She had to basically bathe herself in aloe vera every 2 hours so she would get some relief for her skin.

Beca was making herself a sandwich when she heard keys in the door. The two kitties playing immediately turned their attention to who was coming in and Mike ran over to wait for his owner.

Beca's smiled faded and her eyes widened comically when she saw her girlfriend.

Chloe's beautiful red curls that usually framed her face perfectly and made her look like an angel were gone.

Instead she had a pixie cut.

"What happened to your hair?!" Beca asked, putting her sandwich down so she could inspect her girlfriend more closely.

"I cut it." Chloe said.

Beca grabbed Chloe's head and looked at her hair. It was almost all gone! Though her bangs were cut, they went almost all the way down to her cheeks.

"Why did you do that?" Beca asked with a pout as she let a giggling Chloe go.

"I've been wanting to do that for a few weeks." Chloe said.

"But… but now I don't have any hair to pull!" Beca said.

"You've _never_ pulled my hair!" Chloe said with a chuckle.

"I know but I liked having that option." Beca said and Chloe laughed again. "I liked your long hair."

Beca pouted and Chloe kissed her pout before turning her attention to Mike and Athena.

"Hey, you're almost 30, aren't you worried your greys are gonna start to show?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Oh Beca." She sighed. "I'm a natural redhead, which means I won't go grey, I'll go white. You'll go grey before me."

"What?! But you're.. you're 10 years older than me! That basically means you're a dinosaur!" Beca said.

Chloe glared at her and crossed her arms.

"And what does that say about you? You're _dating_ a dinosaur." Chloe said.

"Well I happen to like fossils." Beca smirked and Chloe gasped.

"Okay, those age jokes are starting to get hurtful." Chloe said. "I thought you'd like my haircut."

Beca sighed and sat next to her girlfriend.

"I _do_ like it. I like your hair no matter how short it is." Beca said. "I just wished you would give me more time to adjust to the idea before you did it."

"I know, I'm sorry. But.. I did it because I wanted to donate my hair to the Children's Cancer Institute." Chloe said. "And I was just crazy to do it."

Beca smiled.

"You're such a good person." She smiled.

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks. You're coming with me, by the way. I asked if I could come with to the place where the wigs are donated to." Chloe said.

"Oh that's nice!" Beca said. "I'll totally come with you!"

Chloe grinned wider and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

oO0Oo

Chloe took Beca to visit the institute and they were amazed. Sure, they felt their hearts break but they fought it and spent a lot of time with the children.

After they left, Chloe suggested they went out for sushi, which Beca loved of course.

As they sat in their booth, the booth next to theirs was occupied by a couple with toddlers. The little boy was sitting next to his mother but he'd rather walk around. He wasn't bothering anyone though he did show up at Beca and Chloe's booth and looked at Chloe in awe.

"Hey there rugrat!" Beca said and Chloe glared at her. "Rugrat isn't offensive, I call your nieces that all the time and they love it."

Chloe rolled her eyes but turned back to the boy, who pointed at her head.

"No _haiw?_ " He asked.

"What?" Chloe asked.

The blonde boy made a gesture with his hands, turning his palms and forearms up, as if he was asking "where is it?".

" _Whewe youw haiw?_ " He asked.

Chloe smiled.

"I made a wig so I could give it to sick children." Chloe explained.

The boy looked intrigued by that and Chloe chuckled at his stunned expression.

" _Pwetty_." He then said to Beca with a smile.

"Aww, thanks little dude!" Beca said.

The boy smiled.

"Jack, come back here, don't bother these people." The boy's mother showed up, grabbing his hand.

"Oh, don't worry, ma'am, he wasn't bothering us." Chloe said and smiled at Jack.

"I eat _sussie_." Jack said.

"That's great! Us too!" Chloe said.

Jack giggled and sort of hid behind his free hand.

"Come on, sweetie." His mother said and took him back to their booth.

"Bye bye!" Jack waved.

"Bye Jack!" Chloe and Beca said.

Chloe sighed with a smile as she looked back at Beca. She had a sad look in her face and Beca could only guess why.

"God, I… I miss being pregnant." Chloe said and her eyes slowly filled with tears.

Beca slid through the booth to sit next to Chloe so she could put her arms around her.

"I know you do." She said. "That's okay."

"I want a baby." Chloe said, wiping her tears.

"I know you do, Chlo." Beca said. "I want one too but I just turned 18, I didn't even graduate high school yet."

Chloe nodded and wiped her tears.

"I know, I know." Chloe said. "It's just when you're almost 30, your mind wonders."

"I know. Our age difference is tough." Beca said. "We should wait until we're _at least_ living in the same State."

Chloe managed a chuckle and Beca smiled.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm sorry I'm so young, I wish you didn't have to wait so long to have a baby." Beca said.

Chloe shook her head.

"Don't be sorry." She said. "I know I'm sad about it but I can wait. If we're going to do this together, I'll wait."

Beca smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Beca kissed her softly before returning to her seat in front of her girlfriend.

They placed their order and waited. They hated that sushi took a long time, it was raw fish for fuck's sake!, as Beca _nicely_ put it.

Beca was drinking her water as she waited for her food when she felt someone pulling her hair. She turned back to see not only Jack but a copy of him. The two boys were giggling.

"Jack! You have a copy!" Beca said.

Jack, whoever it was, Beca couldn't tell, giggled.

"Who's your twin?" Beca asked.

Jack pointed the other boy.

" _Dewek_." He said.

"Hi Derek." Beca said. "Do you boys mind leaving my hair alone?"

" _Otay_." The two said.

Beca turned back around and chuckled with a shake of her head while Chloe smiled lovingly.

It didn't take 5 seconds for the boys to pull her hair again.

"Hey rugrat, want a taste of my.. fists?" Beca asked, obviously joking as she showed them her fists, doing a little dance.

Jack and Derek showed her their fists and they played fight before Beca turned back. They pulled her hair again and she turned to them.

"Choke hold!" She said and grabbed their little necks, obviously not tight, and moved them back and forth making a noise as they giggled.

Chloe was worried it looked like Beca was playing a little rough with them but the two seemed to be liking it.

"Shake me!" One of the boys said and Beca grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him (lightly). He giggled loudly while his brother asked to be shaken too.

"Beca, play nice." Chloe said, still laughing.

Beca was surprised, she wasn't playing lightly, she was trying to get rid of the boys so she could eat in peace. It didn't take long for both to show up at her side to play some more.

"Where are your parents?" Beca asked exasperated and Chloe laughed.

The boys didn't answer, they only laughed.

"We like you, Becky!" One of the blond boys said.

"It's Beca, kid." Beca said. No matter how much she showed she was annoyed, it only made the boys love her more.

One of boys, the one on the green shirt, climbed on the booth and sat on her lap with a giggle. The other, the one with the red shirt, was trying to climb but he couldn't. Instead he just whined.

"Becky mine." The boy on Beca's lap said.

"Beca." Beca barked and the boy laughed.

"Me too!" The red shirt boy pouted.

"Jack! Derek! I can't believe you too!" Their father showed up this time, not looking amused.

"Daddy, _dat_ Becky!" The green shirt boy grinned.

"Derek, what did we say about talking to strangers?" The father picked him up as Derek pouted.

"Hey, mister, don't worry, your boys are really cute." Beca said. "They're very fun."

"Still I'm sorry." The man said. "Let's go eat, boys."

"Hey guys?" Beca said to the boys. "Don't pull mine and I won't pull yours, alright?"

The boys saluted her and she saluted them back.

Beca chuckled as their father took them back to their booth, relieved his sons didn't do as much damage as he initially thought.

Chloe was obviously still hurt. Beca remembered once someone told her "her uterus was aching", meaning that woman was craving children, and it made the brunette wonder: did Chloe's uterus ache too?

"You know, you're so good with boys." Chloe said.

"Too bad I'm gay." Beca said and Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"You act like a little boy. I guess that's why Derek and Jack liked you." Chloe said.

"I guess." Beca shrugged.

When their food arrived, they dug in and Beca was sort of thankful Chloe dropped the kids subject. She knew it was hurting her and she hated that.

"Is _dat_ good, Becky?" Beca heard one of the boys whisper in her ear and she turned around.

"Super good, delicious in fact." Beca said.

The boy didn't say anything as his mother asked him to sit back down.

Beca chuckled and continued eating her sushi.

oO0Oo

Beca was upset that she had to leave so soon, a week was hardly time enough to spend with her girlfriend when said girlfriend lived away from her.

Beca had to pay for the two cats she was bringing and she almost had a heart attack when the woman told her it was 100 dollars per cat. Chloe paid for Mike, obviously.

"Bye little guys." Chloe said, kneeling in front of the craters. "Bye Michelangelo, mommy will miss you."

"He will be fine." Beca smiled.

Chloe stood up and immediately pulled Beca into a big hug.

"Let's take a picture before I board." Beca said.

Chloe nodded eagerly. Beca kissed her and they laughed as Beca took the picture. The laughing was mainly because Chloe's long bangs were tickling both of their faces.

"I'll post it to Instagram." Beca said. "Done."

Chloe checked her phone and, sure enough, Beca had tagged her in the picture. The caption was "and she makes me so happy".

Chloe hugged her again and peppered her face with kisses.

"Bye." Chloe said. "I'll see you in the summer."

"What about graduation?" Beca asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I promise I'll try." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smiled back and grabbed the two craters before she boarded. Saying bye to Chloe was getting easier but Beca still missed her like crazy. She just couldn't wait for another year to go by so Chloe would come back.


	4. Kids

**Chapter 4 - Kids**

Stacie dragged Beca to the mall so the girl would find a dress. She knew the smaller brunette would never go buy a dress by herself so she had to take it upon herself to take Beca shopping.

"This is too tight! The girls can't breathe!" Beca said as she opened the curtain. The red dress Stacie picked unfortunately was too tight around the chest.

"That's too bad." Stacie said. "You look hot in red."

Beca closed the curtains again to try on the other dress.

"Dude why did you mainly pick red dresses?!" Beca asked and Stacie laughed.

"You look hot in red." Stacie answered.

Beca was quiet for a few minutes before she opened the curtains again and she was wearing a dress with a nice V-neck and it was long on one side but short on the other.

"Ooooh! This is nice!" Stacie said. "Get it."

"Are you sure?" Beca asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes! Get it. This is a demand." Stacie said.

Beca sighed with a chuckle.

"Alright." She said.

"Yes! She found a dress, ladies and gentlemen!" Stacie said.

"Shut up, you're such a weirdo!" Beca said and they both laughed. "Come on, let's go home, I have cats and kids to babysit."

"Really?" Stacie asked as Beca went back behind the curtains to change.

"My mom is going out for dinner with Maddie and Chris and Sheila is busy with work so Hal and Andrew will stay at my house." Beca said.

"Wow! What is that, three kids?" Stacie asked.

"Four. Jackie, Ayda, Andrew and Hal." Beca said. "Well Hal will supposedly help me. I mean she's 13 for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah." Stacie said.

Beca came out holding the dress and she followed Stacie to the cashier.

"Have you ever babysat all of them together?" Stacie asked.

"No, only Jackie and Ayda." Beca said. "You know, they're almost 3 but they keep calling me 'Aunt Baba'."

Stacie frowned as Beca paid with her credit card.

"What's wrong with them calling you that? The aunt part?" Stacie asked.

"No, I'm fine with that aunt part. It's the 'Baba' part I'm worried about." Beca said and Stacie laughed.

"Thank you, have a good day." The woman behind the cashier smiled at Beca.

"Thanks you too." Beca smiled back as the woman handed her the bag.

"Why is that?" Stacie asked while they headed out of the store.

"It's because it makes me feel like a sheep." Beca said and Stacie laughed again.

"Come on, Beca, they're cute. And they love you!" Stacie said.

Beca stopped before they went to the parking lot so she could find her keys.

"I know, I just.." Beca sighed and looked back up at Stacie with her hands still in her purse. "I worry because of me and Chloe. I mean I'm not these girls' aunt."

"So? Beca, they don't know that! They _love_ you." Stacie said. "Chloe probably loves that her nieces love you as much as her."

"I know and she does. But what I'm worried about is what if Chloe and I break up? I mean my mom won't stop hanging out with Maddie, I'll probably still babysit the girls." Beca said.

"Beca, you and Chloe are doing great right?" Stacie asked and Beca nodded. "Yes, you love her a lot right?"

"More than I love anyone else." Beca said.

"Okay so don't worry about that!" Stacie said. "If you start worrying, it _will_ cause you trouble. Chloe will feel like you're _expecting_ your relationship to end."

"And I don't." Beca sighed and relaxed and continued walking to the parking lot.

"That's all that matters, Beca." Stacie said.

Beca smiled and found her car.

"I know." Beca said. "I mean I was nervous around kids, I didn't know what to do until I met Jackie and Ayda."

"Awww!" Stacie said.

"Yeah, now I love them." Beca said and opened the door. "They seem to love it when I play rough."

Stacie giggled.

"You entertain me, Mitch Bitch." Stacie said.

"Don't call me that." Beca said. "I've changed my name."

"What? So you're not Beca Mitchell anymore?" Stacie asked.

"Nope. I'm Beca Boone now." Beca said. "After what happened, my mom wanted to take Scott's last name off of my name."

"That's weird. You'll always be Mitch Bitch to me. And this is in no way in relation to your father." Stacie said.

"I know." Beca nodded. "So don't worry, I won't get mad."

Stacie smiled.

"Hey Bec?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of kids… have you and Chloe talked about… having kids? I mean she's almost 29." Stacie said. "That's gotta be on her mind."

"It is." Beca said. "And we talked about it, she really wants a kid and it's not that I don't want either, but I said I'm in high school, I'm only 18 and we live in different states! I said we should wait until we're _at least_ living in the same area."

"Yeah." Stacie said. "What about marriage?"

"I don't know, I think kids is more important for Chloe than marriage. I mean, I don't feel the _need_ to be married before I have a kid." Beca said.

"That's weird." Stacie said.

"Why? Because the 'normal' order is for people to get married before they have kids? Just because other people do it doesn't make it normal." Beca said.

Stacie laughed.

"Calm down, Beca." Stacie said. "Whatever you decide it's fine."

Beca giggled.

"Yeah I know." Beca said. "But the truth is I'm really looking forward to starting a life with Chloe."

"That's great." Stacie said. "How is the college search going?"

"Well Barden University will give me a full time scholarship because of Scott." Beca said. "So I'll be starting there in the fall."

"Oooh that's great! I got into Barden too!" Stacie said.

"Oh that's great!" Beca said.

"Yeah!" Stacie said.

Beca stopped in front of Stacie's house.

"Bye Stace, thanks for the company." Beca said.

"Bye Mitch Bitch." Stacie winked and opened the door.

Beca chuckled and shook her head. She waited until Stacie was inside before driving off.

oO0Oo

"Here are the numbers you might need." Maddie put a small piece of paper on the fridge. "We hope you won't need them but just in case."

"Yeah." Beca chuckled. "They'll be good, right girls?"

"Yeah." The two redheads answered with huge grins.

"Okay girls, say bye to mommy and daddy." Maddie said.

"Bye bye." The girls kissed their parents.

"Beca, say bye to mommy." Jill joked and opened her arms with a kissy face.

Beca gave her a weird look which made the adults laugh.

"Sheila will be be here at 7 to pick up Andrew and Hal." Jill said.

"Okay." Beca nodded.

"Come on, let's go or we won't make the reservation." Christian said.

"Yeah." Jill said and left.

"Go honey, I'll be there in a second." Maddie said and Christian nodded before following Jill.

Jackie and Ayda went to the living room to color so that left Beca and Maddie.

"Beca, they need to eat soon, be bathed and put to sleep." Maddie said. "Don't give them dessert after dinner and they like a song before they go to sleep."

"Alright." Beca nodded. "You know Maddie, I'm glad you're hanging out with my mom. She barely gets time to go out with friends."

"Okay I know your mom told you and Chloe what happened between me and her and truth be told, I knew she had a crush on me, she wasn't very good at hiding it." Maddie said.

Beca chuckled.

"And we had that… thing on the plane." Maddie said blushing slightly. "Chris knows about it by the way. And I still admire your mom, she's a great professional and a great person! She raised you really well."

"Yeah she did." Beca smiled.

"So yeah I really like your mom but not that way." Maddie said.

"Don't worry about it." Beca said. "Yeah it would be great if you and my mom got together but you and Chris are a great couple."

"Thanks." Maddie smiled.

"Mommy go!" Ayda came out with a crayon in her hand. "We want Aunt Baba!"

Ayda pushed her mom to the door.

"Wow! You know you have a great babysitter when your kids push you away." Maddie joked and Beca laughed.

"Have fun." Beca waved and closed the door.

"Bye bye mommy!" Ayda said and giggled when Beca turned to her.

"Are you hungry, rugrat?" Beca asked.

"Yeah!" Ayda nodded emphatically.

Andrew started crying from the living room and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hold there, Ayda, Andrew needs me." Beca said and went to the living room.

"Beca, Andrew needs his diaper changed." Hallie said, holding her baby brother.

"Here." Beca picked Andrew up. "The girls are hungry, can you make them something?"

"Beca I'm 13, I can't cook much." Hallie said.

Beca sighed as she grabbed Andrew's diaper bag and placed him on the couch.

"Well then Ayda, Jackie, you're gonna have to wait a bit." Beca said.

Beca had left her laptop open and on in the coffee table because now was close to the time she usually Skyped with Chloe.

The brunette changed Andrew's diaper and smiled as the boy watched her with curious eyes. She then picked him up and smiled as he reached for her hair.

"Aunt Baba, food." Jackie pouted.

"Alright, I'll cook." Beca put Andrew back in his seat. "What do you girls want?"

Jackie and Ayda started screaming out food names and Beca immediately regretted her decision. She just chuckled and grabbed her laptop.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen while I make you something." Beca said. "We have chicken left, some peas and baby carrots."

Ayda and Jackie followed the brunette to the kitchen where Beca put her laptop on a higher surface. She then grabbed Andrew's baby seat and placed on the table.

Beca started heating up the food as she set the table. The two girls were kneeling on the chairs as they waited patiently for their food.

Beca was almost halfway done when she heard a call on Skype and Andrew started to whine.

"Hal help!" Beca called as she picked up Andrew.

Jackie and Ayda pulled the chair close to the counter and stood on it, answering the call.

Hallie helped Beca put the food on the girls' plates while Beca went to the front of the computer.

"Hi Aunt Coco!" Ayda grinned.

 _"Hi Ayda!"_ Chloe looked surprised.

"Hi Aunt Coco!" Jackie grinned and waved too.

 _"Well hello Jackie."_ Chloe smiled and the two girls giggled.

"Hey Chlo." Beca said as she held Andrew.

 _"Hey Bec! Awwww is that your little brother?"_ Chloe asked in a baby voice.

"Yes, this is Andrew." Beca said and came closer to the camera. "Say hi to Chloe, Andrew!"

Chloe smiled widely as she looked at the baby. He was born while she was in Hawaii so she hadn't met him yet.

 _"You're so precious I wish I could take you home!"_ Chloe said.

Beca chuckled and put him back on his seat.

"Ayda, Jackie, food's ready." Beca said.

The girls brought the chair back and sat down to eat. Beca grabbed the laptop and brought it to the table while the girls ate.

 _"So how are you?"_ Chloe asked with a smile.

"I'm great, Stacie helped me pick a dress today." Beca said.

 _"Oh that's great!"_ Chloe said. _"I'll want pictures later."_

"Sure I'll send them." Beca smiled. Andrew started to whine again and she picked him up and held him in her lap.

 _"You know you look so cute holding your brother."_ Chloe smiled.

Andrew paid attention to his big sister, reaching for her mouth while she talked.

"Thanks I— Drew!" Beca chuckled as Andrew stuck his hand in her mouth.

 _"He's so cute!"_ Chloe said with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Beca smiled down at her brother, who still reached out but for her hair this time. "His mom is gonna be back to pick him up soon, I have to bathe Jackie and Ayda and put them to bed."

 _"Sounds like you're a busy mom."_ Chloe said.

"I am." Beca said with a sigh. "And I still have to feed my cats."

Chloe chuckled.

"Aunt Coco?" Ayda showed up, her face covered in food and she was still holding her spoon.

 _"Yes sweetie?"_ Chloe smiled.

"You _wove_ Aunt Baba?" Ayda asked.

 _"Yes I do."_ Chloe smiled.

"Me too." Ayda said and the two women laughed.

 _"Awww you do?"_ Chloe asked.

"Yes." Ayda nodded.

"Me too! Me too!" Jackie grinned from her seat.

 _"That's great, Aunt Coco is really happy you two like Beca."_ Chloe smiled.

"Aunt Baba _wove_ us too." Ayda said.

 _"Yeah she does."_ Chloe smiled. _"Does she play nice with you?"_

"Yes, _vewy_ nice." Ayda nodded.

Beca smiled at the screen and Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Ayda cut her off.

"No no! Aunt Baba _pway wough_ sometimes." Ayda said with a mischievous grin. "But it's nice too!"

 _"She plays rough?! What does she do? Does she throw you in the air?"_ Chloe asked with a growing grin.

"Yes!" Ayda said and laughed loudly.

 _"Beca!"_ Chloe said in a fake stern voice.

"They like it, don't they?" Beca said with a smug look on her face.

Beca heard a knock on the door but before she could stand up to answer it, Hallie had already done that for her.

"Chlo, I think Sheila's here I'll be right back." Beca said and Chloe nodded.

Beca put Andrew back in his seat and went to the living room to grab his things. Sure enough, Sheila was there and she had already collected her son's stuff.

"I'm sorry I'm in a hurry, Beca. I've had a long day." Sheila said.

"That's okay." Beca smiled as she handed Andrew over to Sheila.

"Thank you so much!" Sheila said. "You're a great big sister. Come on, Hal."

"Bye Beca!" Hallie smiled and waved as she followed her mother to her car.

Beca waved and closed the door before coming back to the kitchen to find the girls dancing in front of the laptop and she could hear Chloe laughing.

"Wow are you two putting on a show for Aunt Coco?" Beca asked, collecting the plates and putting them in the dishwasher before putting the leftover food in the fridge.

"Yes! She _wove_ it!" Jackie said.

"We good dancers!" Ayda said and she and Jackie continued dancing.

"Girls, it's time for your bath." Beca said and grabbed two napkins. "Come on, let's clean those faces."

Ayda and Jackie lined up in front of Beca and the brunette wiped the food off of their faces.

 _"Look at you! You were nervous when they were babies, now you're even gonna bathe them!"_ Chloe said. _"I'm very proud of you, Bec!"_

Beca smiled.

"I'm _pwoud_ too, Aunt Baba!" Ayda grinned.

"What's _pwoud?"_ Jackie asked with a frown.

 _"Proud, Jackie, is when someone is doing something really well and you're happy for them."_ Chloe explained.

"Oh!" Jackie said.

Beca chuckled and grabbed her laptop.

"Come on, girls, follow Aunt Baba." Beca said and the twins obeyed. The one behind her put her hands on her hips and giggled as they walked upstairs. "You girls are gonna take a bath in Aunt Baba's awesome bathroom!"

"Yaaay!" The two girls celebrated.

Beca left Skype on as she filled the tub, so Chloe watched basically everything. Beca didn't take the laptop to the bathroom, she didn't want to undress the girls and bathe them on camera and Chloe, of course, understood.

After their bath, Beca put on their pj's and put them on her bed. Zorka and Mike climbed in with them.

"Sing, Aunt Baba." Jackie asked.

"Sing? What song do you guys want?" Beca asked.

The girls thought for a moment, but it was Chloe who spoke;

 _"Sing_ Titanium _! I love that song!"_

"Oh yeah me too!" Beca smiled.

 _"You pull me down but I won't fall  
_ _I am titanium  
_ _You pull me down but I won't fall  
_ _I am titanium"_

Beca suddenly forgot the first verse so she jumped to the chorus which the girls didn't seem to mind.

"You sing good, Aunt Baba." Jackie said as she rubbed her eyes.

 _"Vewy pwetty._ " Ayda agreed, yawning.

"Thanks but quiet now." Beca whispered.

Beca then began humming a melody Chloe didn't quite recognize but she kept on listening.

 _"Dodo, l'enfant do,_  
 _L'enfant dormira bien vite_  
 _Dodo, l'enfant do_  
 _L'enfant dormira bientôt_

 _Une poule blanche_  
 _Est là dans la grange._  
 _Qui va faire un petit coco_  
 _Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo"_

Chloe's eyes were filled with tears as she watched Beca sing that French lullaby to her nieces. The girls snuggled up against each other and fell asleep.

Beca smiled and kissed their foreheads before grabbing her laptop and going to the living room on her floor.

"Now I'm tired." Beca said and only then noticed her girlfriend was crying. "Shit Chlo! What happened?! Are you okay?"

 _"Yeah I'm fine I'm just… watching you put my nieces to sleep…"_ Chloe wiped her tears.

"Makes your uterus skip a beat?" Beca finished knowingly.

 _"Yeah."_ Chloe chuckled and wiped more tears. _"Sorry, I know it's silly."_

"It's not silly!" Beca said. "I know how much you want a baby."

 _"Yeah."_ Chloe said and she was glad she'd stopped crying. _"Beca, there's something I need to tell you."_

"Yeah?"

 _"I can't make it to your graduation."_ Chloe said and waited for her girlfriend's reaction.

"What? Why?!" Beca asked.

 _"My boss wants me to work. I can fly out the next day though."_ Chloe said.

 _"But… but the next day there won't be a graduation anymore!"_ Beca said.

 _"I know Beca."_ Chloe sighed. _"I'm as mad as you are."_

"My girlfriend won't come to my graduation?" Beca asked. "That sucks!"

 _"Beca, you'll wake the girls."_ Chloe said.

"Oh yeah, you care about them." Beca said.

 _"Beca I love you! It's not in my hands, I'm not the one who decided I won't go."_ Chloe explained. _"I'll be there the next day, I'll give you your gift then."_

Beca sighed again and thought of what to say. Yes, she was disappointed her girlfriend wouldn't be there to watch her graduate, she really wanted her to be.

 _"Beca I'm sorry."_ Chloe said after Beca went quiet.

"I'm sorry too." Beca said. "I just.. I miss you, it's hard going months without seeing you in person"

 _"I know."_ Chloe said. _"I miss you too. Like crazy."_

Beca offered her a small smile.

 _"So are you nervous for college?"_ Chloe asked with a smile.

"Not really." Beca shrugged. "I wanted to go straight to LA but my mom reminded me if I want to be a music producer, I'll need a college degree."

 _"Yeah."_ Chloe said.

"So I'll be attending Barden University in the fall." Beca said. "Stacie will be there too."

 _"That's great!"_ Chloe said.

"Yeah!" Beca said. "I'm actually excited."

 _"You should, college is great. Those crazy parties are just a myth. I mean, sure, there are parties and people drink but it's not as crazy as the movies portray."_ Chloe said.

"Yeah? I'll keep that in mind." Beca chuckled.

 _"Good."_ Chloe smiled. _"What time are your mom and my sister supposed to get home?"_

"I don't know, it's only 8." Beca said.

 _"Oh I see."_ Chloe said. _"You know, I think I might spend the whole summer there."_

"That's great." Beca said. "I can't wait."

 _"Bec, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."_ Chloe said getting up from her desk.

Beca didn't answer since Chloe was already out of sight so the brunette only turned on the TV and turned down the volume so she wouldn't wake the girls.

* * *

 **Who else just adores the Beale twins?**

 **Btw I'm starting a new story that doesn't have a title yet, but it's gonna be a darker story and I'm planning on posting it very soon so stay tuned!**


	5. Beca WHAT!

**I am SO sorry for being MIA for the past... weeks or months, college started and I had to deal with Panic Syndrome.**

 **I've been writing Words of Secrets so I can update it, I'm so excited but since that's not done yet I'll leave you with When Life Happens and I hope you'll understand :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Beca WHAT?!**

With the end of the year coming, both Beca and Chloe were getting busier and busier. So they would easily go a couple weeks without skyping but they did call each other everyday.

One Saturday morning, Chloe had her computer open and she tried calling Beca but the brunette hung up on her, which made Chloe worried.

 _BecaBoone: Sorry, I don't want you to see me on camera :(_

Chloe frowned and quickly typed;

 _ChloeBeale22: Whyyy? I miss ur face :(((_

 _BecaBoone: fiiiiine but you can't say anything_

Chloe barely had time to try to understand what that meant when Beca called her. She answered and she almost screamed when she saw her girlfriend.

Part of the left side of Beca's face looked like it'd been burned, her eye was purple, there were little cuts around her eyebrow and the white part of her left eye was now bright red.

"Holy Hell Beca, what happened?" Chloe asked.

"Ugh, it's.. okay I'll tell you but don't say anything okay?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded.

"So we were playing against some other girls for this volleyball high school championship." Beca said.

"You're in the volleyball team?" Chloe asked, raising both eyebrows in surprise.

"No." Beca chuckled. "Coach Shientsky needed three girls for this game so he asked Stacie, me and another girl."

"Your English is great by the way." Chloe said.

"Thanks. So, we were playing, winning, and these girls were a lot taller than our entire team, so they got violent. Some tried to beat Stacie and I was holding her back and this girl punched me like a hundred times trying to get Stacie." Beca said.

"Oh my God!" Chloe said.

"I know, I didn't hit anyone though!" Beca said. "But boy… this girl's a monster."

"So what did the school say?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"I was suspended but they're reviewing the case, the entire team is standing up for me, I think I'll be back to school on Monday." Beca said.

"I hope you do!" Chloe said. "That's stupid!"

"Yeah my mom's still mad at the school." Beca rolled her eyes. "I have my own nurses though."

Chloe frowned but Jackie and Ayda came behind Beca holding wet gauze both and holding gently to Beca's face.

"Awwww!" Chloe said.

"Yeah, they're taking good care of me." Beca smiled.

"No nice to fight, Aunt Baba." Ayda said shaking her head.

"I know. Aunt Baba is such a bad girl, I didn't know why you two girls like me." Beca said with a smile.

"You a good _gul!_ " Ayda said.

"You _zust_.." Jackie trailed off and started babbling and Beca chuckled.

"Yeah?" Beca said.

"Yeah." Jackie said. "We _wove_ you Aunt Baba."

"No _mowe_ fight." Ayda said, pointing her finger.

Chloe smiled, her heart felt so warm whenever she watched her nieces interact with Beca.

"Beca, did you go to the doctor? What did he say?" Chloe asked.

"I had a slight concussion, a hyphema in my eye, but I won't go blind. Actually, since the girl punched me straight in my fucking eye, she almost caused a fracture, the doctor was worried I did have a fracture but he ran a CT scan and found nothing." Beca said. "I might need glasses for a couple weeks though, since my vision is blurred."

"Ouch." Chloe said. "Well your eye does look bad."

"Yeah." Beca said. "God my head hurts."

"We get _nenecin_." Ayda announced with a grin.

"We be back." Jackie said and her and her sister ran out of the room.

" _'Nenecin'_ means medicine." Beca explained to Chloe. "I had an Aspirin when I first woke up."

"Does your eye hurt?" Chloe asked sympathetically.

"Like a bitch." Beca said. "I've been icing it 15 to 20 minutes three times a day."

"When was this?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"Two days ago. Actually, three, it was Wednesday." Beca said.

"Beca go see a doctor! You might have a fracture in your eye socket!" Chloe said.

"That's a thing?" Beca asked.

"Yes!" Chloe said. "Go! Now!"

"Well… I found out I can't look up or down, but the doctor said it might go away, because he saw me a few minutes after the beating." Beca said.

"How did a girl's fist do so much damage?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, after she punched me like a hundred times, she threw me on the ground." Beca said. "I know I may look okay, but I'm actually in a lot of pain."

"Beca, go to a doctor. Now!" Chloe said.

"I will." Beca promised.

Jackie and Ayda returned, Jackie was holding the Aspirin but Ayda had no cup in her hands.

"No cup _hewe_ missy." Ayda said.

"Okay." Beca sighed and turned back to the computer. "Chlo, I have to go take my Aspirin in the kitchen and I'll talk to my mom."

"Hey, is my sister there?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think so." Beca turned to the girls, who had just made themselves comfortable on her lap. "Hey girls, where's mommy?"

"Don't know!" both girls said with the same look on their faces, which made Beca laugh.

"Girls, Aunt Baba needs to take her medicine." Beca said. "Can you excuse me?"

"We talk to Aunt Coco!" Jackie pouted.

Beca sighed but chuckled.

"That's okay, keep talking to Aunt Coco, but don't touch the computer, alright?" Beca asked.

Both girls nodded and Beca walked out of the room. She went to the kitchen, took the Aspirin and went to the office, where she found her mother sitting.

"Hey mom, where did Maddie and Chris go?" she asked.

"They had some errands to run." Jill said. "Oh, they asked if the girls can sleep over tonight, I said they can. We can get the inflatable bed to your room, I doubt the girls will accept sleeping in any other room."

Beca chuckled.

"You're right about that." Beca said.

"Is there anything you wanted?" Jill asked.

Beca opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She wanted to go to the ER to get her eye checked but at the same time, where would the girls go?

"No. Chloe's on Skype and she asked if Maddie was here because of the girls." Beca said.

"Okay." Jill smiled and looked but looked up at her daughter again. "Beca, your eye looks bad, come here."

"Mom, the girls are alone with my laptop." Beca said but came closer to her mom anyway.

"Shut up." Jill said as she looked at her daughter's eye closely. "Beca, I need to take you to a doctor. A friend of mine works at the Emory Eye Center, I'll call her right now."

"But mom what about the girls?" Beca asked.

"I'll call my friend, Jill, hopefully she can see you right away and the girls will have to come with us." Jill said.

"You have a friend named Jill?" Beca asked.

"Her name's Jillian." Jill rolled her eyes while she went through her phone. "Go on, get the girls ready."

Beca nodded and went back upstairs to find the girls sharing her desk chair while they talked to Chloe.

"Girls? And I address all redheads now." Beca said and the three laughed. "Jill is gonna take me to the doctor to get my eye checked and Ayda, Jackie, you are coming with us so I gotta get you two ready. Chloe, I have to hang up."

"That's okay. Call me later to let me know what the doctor says." Chloe said and hung up.

Jackie and Ayda sat on Beca's bed, waiting for the brunette to put their shoes on. Beca smiled and put their shoes on and tied them.

"There we go." Beca said, she was proud of herself, she was getting good at this taking care of kids thing.

"We _weady_ Aunt Baba!" Jackie said proudly.

"Then come on, girls, let's go." Beca grabbed their hands and went downstairs to find her mother waiting at the door.

"Jill said she can see you at 4:30 so we have to hurry." Jill said.

Beca looked at her watch and saw it was 4:12 so she did hurry to the car and buckle the girls in before getting in next to her mother.

Thankfully, it took them 10 minutes to get there and the doctor called Beca in early. Jill had the CT scan from the hospital and she was bringing that in.

"Hello, Beca, I'm Dr. Jillian Harper, your mom and I were classmates in high school." Dr. Harper smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Beca said.

"Sit on the table, Beca, your mom says you're in a lot of pain, I wanna examine you." Dr. Harper said and Beca was quick to hop on the table. "So what happened, Beca?"

"I was in a volleyball game, the girls we were playing lost and they got violent, one of them tried to punch my friend so I stood in the middle of them and this girl just punched me repeatedly in the face before throwing me face first on the floor." Beca said.

"Ouch." Dr. Harper examined her eye closely and when she touched Beca's cheek, the girl visibly flinched. "Okay, you definitely have a fracture, let's see that scan."

" _Huwwy_ , Aunt Baba has a boo boo." Ayda said, making the three women laugh.

"Don't worry, your aunt is in good hands." Dr. Harper said, grabbing the results of the CT scan and looking through them in the light.

"These are my girlfriend's nieces." Beca said.

"Aunt Baba _ouw_ aunt!" Ayda grinned and hugged Beca.

"We _wove_ Aunt Baba!" Jackie said and also hugged Beca.

"We _sweep_ _wif_ her!" Ayda said.

"Really, that's awesome!" Dr. Harper said. "Okay, Beca you have an indirect orbital floor fracture."

"A what?" Beca asked.

"Commonly known as a blowout fracture." Dr. Harper said. "I'd say out of all the fractures, that's the "best". From my examination, I'd say your eye isn't trapped in your muscles, that would cause double vision, but you can't move your eye up and down."

"Yeah." Beca said.

"And this CT scan doesn't show any bone fragments, which is probably why your doctor said you didn't have a fracture." Dr. Harper explained. "So I don't think surgery is needed, though I'm gonna recommend icing that eye just like you're doing now, I'm gonna give you a stronger medication for the pain and I'll see you again in 12 days."

"Okay." Beca said. "Is there anything I can or can't do?"

"Well this is an unusual fracture so, just rest and not too much exercise for a couple weeks until that eye heals." Dr. Harper said. "If you experience any pain, discomfort or if the swelling gets worse, call me."

"Okay." Beca nodded and the doctor gave her back her prescription.

"We help you, Aunt Baba." Jackie said.

Beca smiled at the girls.

"Thanks girls." Beca said.

Dr. Harper shook Jill and Beca's hands and the four were off.

"Girls, do you want anything to eat?" Jill asked. "We can stop by the store."

Ayda and Jackie thought but only said they wanted Aunt Baba's mac and cheese, which made Jill laugh.

"Wanna come with us to the store, Beca?" Jill asked. "I can drop you off home if you want."

"I think I wanna stay home, yes, I hate the looks I get." Beca said.

"Alright. Girls, does someone want to stay with Beca?" Jill asked as she made her way home.

"Me!" Jackie volunteered.

"Ayda, can you come with me? We can choose a special surprise dessert for Aunt Baba." Jill said. "And we have to get Aunt Baba's medication."

" _Otay_." Ayda said.

"I'll give Jackie a bath." Beca said.

"Me too, Aunt Baba!" Ayda pouted.

"Alright, I'll wait." Beca chuckled.

Jill only stopped in front of the house and Beca got out, going to the backseat and unbuckling Jackie. She grabbed the girl's hand and went inside the house.

Jill drove off and sighed.

"You and Jackie really like Aunt Baba, huh?" Jill asked.

"We _wove_ her." Ayda said. "She Aunt Coco's wife."

"She's Aunt Coco's wife?" Jill laughed.

"Yes!" Ayda grinned.

"Not yet, Ayda." Jill said and the little redhead pouted. "Do you want her to be?"

"Yes." Ayda never lost the pout.

"Why do you like Beca so much, Ayda?" Jill asked, curious to what the little girl would say.

"She nice, she _pwetty_ , she _appy_." Ayda started making a list with her fingers which made Jill laugh at her cuteness. "She fun… she _pway_ nice…"

"She's the whole package!" Jill said.

"Yes!" Ayda said.

"Well all doctors always told me Beca gives off a good vibe." Jill said.

"She _ouw_ Aunt Baba!" Ayda threw her arms up with a grin.

"Yeah, she is." Jill smiled.

oO0Oo

Beca got the tub ready and helped the two giggling girls onto the warm water. She then undressed and joined them.

A year ago, Beca was completely afraid of undressing in front of kids or anyone for that matter. Sure, she still didn't feel completely comfortable but Ayda and Jackie were at an age where they didn't stare at her body or ask questions about it, they were just playing with the bubbles.

Beca smiled when Jackie climbed on her lap and played with her sister.

Beca took her time to clean her body while the two redheads played with each other.

"Cleaning time, girls." Beca said.

Beca soaped Jackie's body and she laughed when she put shampoo on her hair and made a crazy hairdo.

"Me too! Me too, Aunt Baba!" Ayda pleaded.

Beca did the same to Ayda and the two sisters were left giggling at each other's hair.

Beca then washed their hair and decided to get out so she could dress the girls.

"Is anyone hungry?" Beca asked.

"Me!" The two said as Beca combed their hair.

"Of course." Beca chuckled. "Let's go see if my mom made dinner."

"Aunt Baba, _whewe_ mommy?" Ayda asked.

"Mommy and daddy are busy today, you two are gonna sleep over at Aunt Beca's house." Beca said.

"I miss mommy." Ayda pouted and her eyes got watery.

Beca panicked. She'd been doing great so far but Ayda and Jackie never cried on her watch, only because of an occasional boo boo but they stopped quickly.

Comforting a child because they missed their parents was new. Ayda and Jackie never stayed overnight.

"Aww Ayda it's gonna be okay. Mommy and daddy will be back in the morning." Beca said.

Ayda began crying and she immediately went into Beca's arms. Beca picked her up and went downstairs as Jackie followed, confused to her sister's sadness.

"What happened?" Jill asked from the kitchen with a frown.

"Someone here misses her mommy and daddy." Beca said, taking a seat, placing Ayda on her lap.

"Little Ayda, mommy and daddy will be back in the morning. Meanwhile, you and Jackie will get to sleep with Aunt Baba!" Jill said, kneeling in front of Beca.

"We be _otay!_ " Jackie said. "Aunt Baba _hewe!_ "

"Yeah!" Jill said. "What if I call your mom and dad and get them to say goodnight, would that be okay?"

Ayda nodded, pout still present but she stopped crying.

"Good now let's clean this beautiful face and eat so I can call mommy." Jill said.

Beca wiped Ayda's face while Jill helped Jackie onto a chair.

"Damn I have to feed Zorka and Mike." Beca said as she sat down and the two cats sat next to her.

"No bad _wods_." Jackie said.

"Sorry." Beca said.

"We help you, Aunt Baba!" Jackie grinned.

"Yeah!" Ayda agreed.

Beca chuckled and continued eating.


	6. Oh Prom, My Prom

**I am so terribly sorry for the long wait, chapters of Words of Secret are coming soon I have to edit some stuff so stay put**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Oh Prom, My Prom**

Beca's eye socket hadn't healed properly yet, so her eye was still a little purple, but the hyphema was gone, her face was still bruised but not severely anymore.

Since tonight was Beca's prom night, Jill offered Beca time and time again to take her somewhere to do her makeup because of the bruises and the brunette reluctantly accepted.

Beca was texting Chloe the entire time when the guy was doing her hair, she was sure the redhead was annoyed of all the complaining and whining Beca was doing but she couldn't help it. She hated dresses and now she had to go to her prom looking like burn victim Barbie.

Jill kept rolling her eyes and telling her she was being a drama queen but Beca didn't listen.

"The thing I hate the most about this thing is having to go to this solo." Beca said. "I wish Chloe could go with me."

"And have the principal see you dating a former teacher? That'd raise a few questions." Jill said.

"I don't care." Beca said.

By now, Beca already had her dress on and she was mostly complaining in front of the mirror while Jill sat on her bed showing her the shoes they got.

"Try the red ones, I think they're the best choice." Jill said.

Beca put on the red shoes and sighed. Clearly, this was the best choice.

"Stacie will be here any minute to pick you up, Beca." Jill said. "You don't have to stay long, just go, have some punch, dance a little and come back."

"And Skype with Chloe." Beca said.

"Yeah." Jill said. "Now let's go."

Jill waited in the living room with Beca while the brunette texted her girlfriend.

It wasn't much longer when Stacie rang the doorbell with Emily behind her. Beca answered the door and briefly said bye to her mom before following the two into their limo.

"Becster, wipe that pout off, tonight's your prom night!" Emily said. "You're supposed to have, at least, a neutral face."

Beca gave her a look and the girl laughed.

When they finally got in the school, Beca was still grumpy, but she did get into a little better mood when she heard Red Hot Chili Peppers playing. She obviously was one of the first to take a seat.

Stacie and Emily were dancing happily, taking pictures, enjoying the music, while Beca was being hit on by other people, girls and guys.

Stacie saw her friend was still bummed out and looked at her girlfriend.

"Milly, do you mind if I go talk to Beca for a little while?" Stacie asked.

"Go ahead, I'll go talk to the girls from the volleyball team." Emily said and Stacie pecked her lips before going over to where Beca was sitting and sat next to her.

"Hey." Stacie said, thankful that it was a slow song now and they could talk without yelling.

"Hey." Beca said. "This sucks dude, I wanna go home."

"Beca, we've been here for.." Stacie paused to check her watch. "10 minutes! And you haven't even danced yet!"

"I don't really like dancing." Beca shrugged. "Besides, Chloe's not here."

"Just because your girlfriend isn't here doesn't mean you can't have fun." Stacie said. "Come on, you look hot, your face is a lot better, it's fun, let's go dance with me and Milly."

Beca shook her head and played with the ends of her dress distractedly.

"Stace, you've made a lot of comments on how hot I look and, as flattered as I am, I have to ask you to please stop." Beca said with an awkward laugh before looking up at Stacie, only to find the brunette looking at her intently. "Stace..?"

Beca was too slow to react when Stacie leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, but Beca never closed her eyes. In fact, they widened when she did but she was too shocked to move or push the brunette back.

Stacie pulled apart as if Beca had electrocuted her and her eyes widened immediately. She covered her mouth and she looked guilty and shocked at her own actions.

Beca looked at the crowd and, sure enough, Emily was making her way over and, obviously, saw the scene.

"Milly.." Stacie immediately stood and tried to catch up with her girlfriend, who ran away from her with tears in her eyes.

"Sure, don't apologize to me! Those were _my_ lips you were kissing!" Beca yelled after her friend, clearly angry. She grabbed her phone from her purse and called her mom to pick her up.

Jill was there in no less than 5 minutes and Beca sat in the car and immediately started crying.

"Hold on there, kiddo, I'm gonna get you home, out of that dress, out of that makeup and we'll talk." Jill promised while patting her daughter's knee.

Beca was silent the entire ride, the only sound she was making was the occasional sniffing.

Jill kept her promise, she helped her daughter wipe her makeup off, take off her dress, put on her pj's and she made Beca some tea before sitting down next to her in the living room.

"Tell me what happened." Jill said softly, having to actually place the cup into Beca's hands.

"Stacie kissed me." Beca mumbled, staring into nowhere.

Jill waited for more but Beca kept quiet.

"That's it?" Jill asked.

"She'd been complimenting me for weeks, saying I look hot in red." Beca said. "She just kissed me. You should've seen Milly's face."

"You had me thinking something awful happened!" Jill said with a hand over her heart.

"And this isn't awful?" Beca asked.

"Beca, this is fixable." Jill said. "What are you afraid of?"

"How Chloe will react." Beca said. "She'll hate me."

"Just explain to her, she'll understand." Jill said.

"She'll hate me, mom." Beca said.

Jill grabbed both sides of her face and looked straight in her steel blue eyes.

"Beca look at me. Chloe _loves_ you and she knows you love her, she'll understand. Just explain it to her, she'll understand." Jill said. "Want me to stay with you?"

Beca's eyes filled with more tears and she pouted, probably unknowingly.

"Yes please." she said and Jill smiled.

Beca grabbed her laptop and opened it, logging into Skype and immediately calling Chloe. Jill sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her daughter before Beca started crying on her mother's shoulder.

"Hey ba– whoa what happened?! Beca, are you okay?" Chloe asked, alarmed. No one likes seeing their girlfriend cry.

"She has something to tell you, Chloe." Jill said. "Something she feels terrible about."

"Sure, what's wrong, Beca?" Chloe asked softly.

"I didn't want it, I swear!" Beca said.

"You didn't want what?" Chloe asked, her heartbeat went off the charts.

"Stacie kissed me." Beca said and wiped her tears while more fell from her eyes.

"And..?" Chloe asked, expecting more.

"That's it! We were talking when she suddenly kissed me, so I came home immediately." Beca said. "I'm so so sorry, Chloe!"

"Babe, don't cry, I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at Stacie, but not at you." Chloe said. "I trust you, I know you wouldn't cheat on me."

Beca was relieved, she let out a long sigh and more tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Chloe!" Beca said.

"You can calm down, babe, you've done nothing wrong." Chloe said. "Now, I think you should calm down, drink some tea, go to sleep, okay? I'll be there in a few weeks and not on my period this time."

Beca immediately blushed.

" _Chloe!_ My mom is still in the room!" Beca said, making her girlfriend blush and her mom laugh.

Jill sat farther from her daughter to give her at least some privacy, which was probably why Chloe didn't see her in the camera.

"Oh! Sorry, Jill!" Chloe said. "Anyway, Beca, I'm gonna get going. I'm going out for dinner with some co-workers."

"Okay. Have fun." Beca managed a smile and Chloe returned it before hanging up.

"See? I told she wouldn't be mad. Now I'm gonna make you a nice cup of tea and you're going to bed, okay?" Jill rubbed her daughter's arm up and down while Beca nodded. Jill kissed the top of her head before leaving the room.

oO0Oo

Beca didn't stop complaining about her _graduation_ outfit and gown either, which earned her several slaps with a newspaper.

Aurore, Cosette and Henry Jr managed to come to watch Beca graduate but Cosette and Henry Jr were leaving soon after. Beca was bummed that Chloe couldn't come but having her aunt and uncle there made up for it, a little bit. Hallie, Sheila and Andrew also came it, which warmed the brunette's heart that much more.

Beca took her seat in the middle of the football field and, much to her dismay, Stacie sat next to her. Beca ignored her as the girl looked at her and tried to apologized. She knew what Stacie did wasn't the worst thing, but she was still mad at the girl.

Receiving her diploma felt weird for Beca, it didn't feel like High School was ending. She'd gone through so much, she was bullied for being gay, got together with a teacher, made friends and now she was leaving without much drama. Then she thought of the song _High School Musical_ and laughed because yeah, High School is _just like that_.

It felt strange to say it was over, so when her family demanded pictures, Beca was confused but took them anyway. She was going to college finally!


	7. Accidents

**So I'm thinking about giving up on Words of Secret since no one seems interested even though the story got past 500 reviews... ): I'm not being a bitch, I'm sad, everyone loved that story now I barely get someone to tell me they liked it**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Accidents**

With Chloe back in town for the summer, Beca spent most of her time with her and, since Maddie, Chris and Jill were working, the two had to stay with Jackie and Ayda most of the time, which was what they were doing now.

Beca was giving the girls a snack since they wanted to play outside and had to have energy.

The brunette was just cutting bananas and strawberries to feed them while the three redheads sat at the table.

"Aunt Coco?" Ayda asked, sitting on her aunt's lap, playing with her fingers.

"Yeah?"

" _Awe_ you Aunt Baba's wife?" Ayda asked.

Chloe smiled lovingly as her niece looked at her expecting the answer.

"No." Chloe said, which made Ayda pout.

Ayda grabbed the blue wire from the bread and gently placed on Chloe's finger before grinning.

"Now you _awe!"_ Ayda announced and her and Jackie clapped.

"Yaay!" Jackie grabbed a matching wire and grabbed Beca's finger to put on her, which made the brunette smile as Jackie made a kissy face so Beca laughed and gave her a kiss.

"Bananas and strawberries are ready!" Beca announced and put the two bowls in front of the girls. Jackie sat on Beca's lap while Ayda sat in Chloe's.

The girls were eating with their plastic spoons, which they hid in Aunt Baba's room and Beca only found them when Maddie called to ask but the girls demanded the spoons to stay at their beloved aunt's house.

As soon as the girls finished eating, the four went outside to play. Beca grabbed a ball from the garage and the girls started throwing it around before they decided to play Tag and Chloe was it first so she tagged Beca, who ran after the giggling girls.

Jackie tripped on a rock and she was gonna fall but Beca stepped forward and held her body with her left hand and put her right hand down, but something went wrong and Jackie fell over Beca's hand and her arm hit the ground, which forced Beca to put her left hand down and, before she knew it, she was on her back on the floor as was Jackie.

Jackie started crying loudly while Beca felt some pain in her hand, like her hand was made of rubber but she immediately scooped Jackie up in her not injured hand and tried to calm her down.

"Jackie! Are you two okay?" Chloe asked.

"She fell on her arm." Beca said. "Babe, we should take her to the ER, children's bones are fragile."

"I taught you that." Chloe smiled proudly before she became worried. "Come on, I know where the keys are."

" _Whewe_ we go?" Ayda asked.

"Jackie has a boo boo in her arm, we're gonna see if she's okay." Chloe said.

"Call mommy!" Ayda said as Chloe grabbed her hand and ran inside to find Beca's car keys.

"I will!" Chloe promised.

Beca managed to carry Jackie bride style to the car. Chloe buckled them all in, even Beca before going to the driver's seat and started the car.

Beca grabbed Chloe's phone off of the cup holder, typed in her password — because of course she knew — and called Maddie with her right hand.

"Hello?" the redhead answered.

"Hey Maddie, it's Beca. It's all okay, but Jackie fell on her arm so Chloe and I are taking her to the ER right now." Beca said slowly.

"I'll meet you there." Maddie said before hanging up.

"Now I successfully gave your sister a heart attack." Beca said.

Chloe scoffed but knowing Maddie, she probably was having a heart attack.

The ride to the hospital was quick and easy, Chloe dropped Beca and Jackie off so she could park the car and Ayda stayed in the car.

Beca thought the pain in her hand was gonna stop but it didn't, and that was alarming her. She went in when Jackie was called not 10 minutes later. The little girl was still crying, so the X-ray was quick and they were soon back to talk to the doctor.

"Okay little miss, you have a hairline fracture on your wrist. It's very minor but since she's a kid, it won't be hard to heal." the doctor. "We'll need to put a cast on her though."

Jackie turned to Beca and buried her face in her neck, crying.

"Do you mind if I get my girlfriend first?" Beca asked.

"I can get someone to call her in." the doctor smiled as he took them to the room where the technician was gonna do the cast. There was a bed where Beca sat Jackie on and a glass window.

Chloe and Maddie came in, Jackie reached out to her mom, who gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So?" Chloe asked.

"She had a hairline fracture on her wrist." Beca said. "Where's Ayda?"

"Outside with Chris." Maddie said.

The technician came back and turned to Jackie with a smile.

"You can choose the color of your cast, what will it be?" he asked her. "We have pink, green, blue, orange, purple, red and black."

Jackie rubbed her face as she mumbled 'pink' under her breath and the technician nodded.

"Aunt Baba?" Jackie asked and reached out with her left arm.

"Yeah sweetie?" Beca asked, standing next to the little girl.

"It _huwts_." Jackie pouted and Beca felt sympathetic.

"The doctor has to put the pink cast on you now, okay?" Beca said. "Now you can hold my hand, if it hurts you can squeeze it."

Beca offered her her right hand and the little girl held it tight.

"Okay, he's starting, now close your eyes." Beca said and Jackie did. "Now I need to know.. what is.. what's the color of the pain."

Jackie thought about it.

" _Bue_." she said.

"Are there stripes or dots?" Beca asked.

" _Gween_ dots, no pipes." Jackie said and Beca smiled at how cute she was when she mispronounced words.

"Okay good! That's easy to heal!" Beca said. "All you have to do.. is.. say you love Aunt Baba three times."

Jackie managed a smile, which made the adults happy.

"I _wove_ Aunt Baba! I _wove_ Aunt Baba! I _wove_ Aunt Baba!" Jackie said.

"Yay! Now you can open your eyes." Beca said as the technician was done with her cast.

"Wow! It's good Aunt Baba!" Jackie said with a smile.

"Great! Now give me a kiss." Beca said and Jackie happily obliged before giving her aunt a hug.

Maddie, of course, was so happy to watch the scene while Chloe was almost in tears. She knew Beca didn't know how great she was with kids or how amazing that was in Chloe's eyes but the redhead was pretty much dying to have her babies.

Maddie shook hands with the doctor and, when Beca was gonna do it, she screamed in pain.

"Oh my God, Beca! Your hand!" Chloe said.

Beca looked down at her hand for the first time that night and her ring finger was swollen like she'd never seen before and turned to the side awkwardly.

"What happened?" Maddie asked as the doctor looked at Beca's hand.

"I hurt my hand when I grabbed Jackie to stop her from falling." Beca said and cringed when the doctor gently touched her hand.

"You probably have a fracture too, I'm gonna take you to the X-ray myself, come on." the doctor said and hurried to the X-ray with Beca.

It wasn't long before it was done and, sure enough, Beca had broken her phalange on her ring finger. So it was her waiting to put a cast on now. Jackie was still in the room because she had to comfort Aunt Baba, at least that's what she told her mom and aunt.

Jackie grabbed her aunt's good hand and looked in her eyes.

"Be _bwave_. Say I _wove Zackie._ " Jackie said.

"I _wove_ _Zackie_." Beca said.

"Yaay!" Jackie said. "Now kissy."

Beca giggled and kissed Jackie before hugging her tight.

Beca smiled but when the doctor approached her with the needle she looked at her girlfriend weakly and Chloe immediately got the message. Beca didn't have a problem with blood but she absolutely _hated_ needles. Well, doctor's needles, she had no problem getting tattoos.

"Maddie, how about you and Jackie go wait outside?" Chloe asked.

Maddie nodded in understanding and grabbed Jackie's good hand.

"But Aunt Baba!" Jackie pouted.

"Don't worry about me, Jellybean, your magic words will keep me safe." Beca managed to hide her nervousness and anxiety with a wink.

Jackie blushed and smiled so Maddie took her outside to the waiting room.

"Alright, I'll inject the anesthesia now." the doctor grabbed her broken finger and Beca turned away from it and the doctor. Chloe immediately rushed to her side and held her good hand.

Beca tried not to but the pain was so bad, it felt like the doctor was breaking her finger so she opened her mouth and started screaming her guts out.

"Hold on, it's almost done." the doctor said calmly.

Beca looked at Chloe with her look filled with pain and she suddenly became very pale and Chloe held her in place, worried she might faint. Beca stopped screaming but restarted when the doctor injected anesthetic on the other side of her finger, less than an inch away from the first injection. Chloe held her tight and waited until the doctor was done and Beca stopped screaming but she was still pale.

"Beca, don't fain, it'll be worse if you do." Chloe explained to her in a whisper.

Beca started taking deep breaths and saw there was gauze now where the doctor did the injection but her finger was still bent weirdly and now it was swelling up like she'd never seen before. It looked like she had a ring made of her own skin.

Once the anesthetic kicked in, the doctor grabbed her finger, cleaned the blood from the injection before he actually held the finger. Beca turned away from it once again and winced when she heard a loud crack.

"Ow!" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you feel that?" the doctor asked worriedly.

"Oh, no, I just heard the crack." Beca explained.

The technician put a metal under her finger to hold it in place and wrapped her hand.

"I'm gonna send you to the X-ray again to see if your finger is in the right place." the doctor explained.

The X-ray was quick and Beca was back to her doctor's office with Chloe right by her side.

"Your finger is in place but your fracture is very unstable, it can re-break inside that bandage, so I'll recommend a hand specialist for you and you must see him before the end of the week." the doctor said.

"Oh God." Beca said.

"Don't worry, just call the doctor as soon as possible." he said and wrote a bunch of names on a piece of paper along with the X-rays and Beca was free to go,

The two walked out to the waiting room to see now Jill had joined them and was waiting with Maddie, Cris and the girls.

" _Awe_ you _otay_ Aunt Baba?" Ayda was the first to ask.

"Yeah, your sister and I broke our bones. I broke my finger, Jackie broke her wrist." Beca explained.

"I helped Aunt Baba!" Jackie grinned proudly.

Ayda pouted.

"Me too!" she whined.

"Don't worry, Ayda, you'll still get to help me." Beca smiled.

" _Pwomise?_ " Ayda asked.

Beca chuckled.

"I promise." she said before kissing the top of her head.

oO0Oo

Ayda and Jackie wanted to spend more time with their injured aunt and, since Maddie, Chris and Jill had to work, they left the girls with their aunts.

"Alright children, we're all leaving now, don't break anymore bones okay?" Jill said, making her daughter roll her eyes.

"We'll try." Chloe said with a chuckle.

"No, no _mowe bweaking_." Ayda promised.

"And Ayda, you help Aunt Coco okay? She needs to take care of two sick girls." Maddie said and Ayda nodded which made the adults laugh.

Once the others left, Chloe and Beca sat down to watch TV with the girls so both girls sat between the couple.

"I'm hungry." Beca said.

"I help." Ayda said promptly and went off to the kitchen. Chloe immediately went after her to find the little girl holding a bowl of water with a chicken wing inside.

"Ayda, what's that?" Chloe asked.

" _Fow_ Aunt Baba." Ayda said and went to the living room carefully, handing the bowl to Beca with a smile.

"Ayda? What's that?" Beca asked.

"Kitchen soup." Ayda said proudly.

Beca's heart melted at that and Chloe grinned with a chuckle.

"Awwww Ayda that's so nice but that's not how you make chicken soup." Beca said.

"No?" Ayda pouted.

"No. I could show you but it's too hot today for chicken soup, so we could order food." Beca said.

" _Otay_." Ayda said.

Chloe smiled and took Ayda's "kitchen soup" back to the kitchen.

"You can help me make dinner Ayda." Chloe said. "You and I are gonna make some yummy food for our sick girls."

"Yaaay!" Ayda grinned and followed Chloe to the kitchen.

Beca smiled and gently pulled Jackie onto her lap with a kiss to her head.

"Aunt Baba, you and Aunt Coco have babies?" Jackie asked.

Beca didn't know why but she burst out laughing at that question.

"No honey, we don't have babies. Someday maybe." Beca said.

"I get cousins." Jackie said.

"You want cousins? Oh that's cute! Do you want boy cousins or girl cousins?" Beca asked.

"Um _gul_." Jackie said.

"So you can play with them?" Beca asked and Jackie nodded with a smile.

"Yes." Jackie nodded.

"Awww that's so nice!" Beca said. "It's still gonna be a while, Jackie, Chloe and I aren't even married yet."

"Yes you _awe!_ " Jackie protested.

Beca frowned and Jackie grabbed her right hand and showed her the blue wire wrapped around her ring finger.

"See? You _mawwied!"_ Jackie said.

Beca smiled and hugged her tight, peppering her with kisses as the little girl laughed.

Ayda came and, as soon as she saw the scene, she put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Aunt Baba, I want kissy too." She demanded.

"Come here then my little nurse." Beca said and Ayda grinned before climbing on her Aunt Baba's lap.

Beca also peppered Ayda's face with kisses and the little girl also laughed.

"Dayda, Aunt Coco and Aunt Baba have babies!" Jackie announced happily.

Ayda grinned and the two girls started clapping happily.

"Yaaay!" They both said.

"We're not gonna have babies that soon." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Awwww." The two pouted.

"Girls?" Chloe called from the kitchen and the three made their way over. "Dinner is ready."

Beca sat down, Jackie wanted to sit down on her lap but Chloe said she probably shouldn't since Beca needed help cutting her food.

"Aunt Coco, you and Aunt Baba have babies." Ayda announced with a grin. "We have cousins!"

Chloe smiled lovingly at her niece and didn't say anything, which the girls obviously took as a sign they were right.

"What are you gonna do when you have cousins, Ayda?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I be happy!" Ayda grinned and Beca and Chloe smiled.

"Awwww, are you?" Beca asked. "And are you gonna play with your cousins?"

"Yes." Ayda nodded.

"I _pway_ Santa for them!" Jackie said.

"Awww you'll play Santa for them?" Chloe asked and Jackie nodded. "That's so nice Jackie!"

Beca smiled and looked back down at her food. Her smile faded.

"Um babe? Can you cut it for me?" Beca asked.

"I do it, Aunt Baba!" Ayda offered.

"Ayda, you're not allowed to use a knife, let Aunt Coco do it." Chloe said and walked to her girlfriend's side.

Ayda pouted but didn't oppose while Chloe cut the meat for Beca.

"Aunt Baba?" Jackie asked, rubbing her eye.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

Jackie just looked at her and Beca could see she was sleepy. The brunette smiled.

"Are you sleepy? Do you want Aunt Baba to put you down?" Beca asked knowingly.

Jackie simply nodded with a pout that made the two women smile.

"I not sleepy." Ayda said. "But I come too."

Chloe chuckled.

"Jackie, just wait because I need to give you a bath." Chloe said.

"Me too Aunt Coco!" Ayda said.

"That's okay, Ayda, I'll give you a bath too but we need to be careful with your sister's cast." Chloe said.

"Oh." Ayda said.

Jackie whined as Beca finished eating so the brunette took her in her arms and the little redhead closed her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep yet Jellybean." Beca said with a chuckle.

"What about me Aunt Baba?" Ayda pouted and her eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah Aunt Baba, what's Ayda's nickname?" Chloe asked.

"Ayda's… let's think, we need a cool nickname for you, Ayda." Beca said as she thought.

"Well Jackie's Jellybean." Chloe thought.

"How about Babochka? It means 'butterfly' in Russian." Beca said.

"No, that ugly." Ayda scrunched up her face and Beca laughed.

"Okay, what about something in French? Do you like French?" Beca asked.

"Yes! Yes! _Fwench_ is _pwetty_." Ayda grinned.

"How about Doudou?" Beca asked. "It means my cuddly thing or cuddly buddy."

"Yes! Yes! I be Doudou!" Ayda grinned and clapped happily.

"Yes, my little Doudou, now it's time for your bath." Beca said and turned to Jackie, who was almost asleep in her lap. "Jackie it's time for your bath now."

Jackie hummed but got up and off her aunt's lap so Beca took both girls' hands and the four went upstairs to her floor to give the two smaller girls a bath.

Ayda was careful not to get her sister's cast wet and Jackie was almost asleep in the tub so Chloe got her out and let Beca dress her while she finished cleaning Ayda.

Beca lied down with Jackie cuddled up to her and hummed softly as the little redhead fell asleep.

"Okay, Ayda, we're gonna stay in Aunt Baba's living room now so we'll be close if Jackie needs us." Chloe said as she finished putting Ayda's onesie.

" _Otay_." Ayda said. She still had thirty minutes before her official bedtime but Jackie had been through a lot, it was no wonder she was tired.

Beca came back and sat next to her girlfriend and Ayda sat on both their laps as they watched TV. Chloe smiled at her girlfriend and quietly stole two kisses. They pulled apart to find little Ayda curiously watching them.

"Were you spying on us, little Doudou?" Beca asked as she tickled Ayda and the toddler laughed.

"You happy, I'm happy." Ayda simply said.

"Awww. Yes we are happy." Chloe said. "Aren't you getting tired, Ayda?"

"Yeah." Ayda said. "But no go night night."

"Okay, you can stay for a few more minutes." Chloe said. "I don't know what time your parents are supposed to come back."

Beca shrugged and turned back to the TV. She rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and sighed happily before she noticed Ayda was watching the two older women again.

"Is there anything you want little Ayda?" Beca asked with a chuckle and a yawn.

"You no kiss Aunt Coco again?" Ayda grinned.

Beca chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Chloe's lips that had little Ayda clapping excitedly.

"Don't you think it's time for bed, Ayda?" Chloe asked.

Ayda pouted but she rubbed her eyes sleepily so Chloe picked her up and took her to Beca's bed. The two climbed in bed with the little girls and cuddled with them until Ayda fell asleep.

Chloe waited a few moments, going through her email on her phone before she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She sat up and shook her girlfriend's leg.

"Bec, come on, Maddie's here." She said and stood up, finding it weird that Beca stayed put. "Beca?"

Beca was completely asleep holding Ayda and Jackie tight. She had gone through quite a lot too so she had to be tired.

Chloe found the view so adorable she just took a picture and went downstairs to get the door.

"The girls are already asleep in Beca's bed." Chloe informed. "We did put Jackie's medication in her juice so she took it without a fight."

"Good, thanks Chlo." Maddie smiled. "Chris, let's go pick up the sleeping beauties."

Chloe chuckled to herself as she followed her sister and brother-in-law upstairs to Beca's room.

Maddie stopped on the doorway at the sight and the three adults chuckled at the sight before Maddie and Chris picked their daughters up, thanked Chloe and went back to their car to take their daughters home.

Chloe just changed quickly, removed Beca's shoes and jean before climbing in bed next to her.

* * *

 **This was written back when I broke my finger in the midst of my dance competition, it hurt and it was the same thing as Beca. Not fun.**


	8. Life Comes in The Way

**Whoa! I'm such a bitch aren't I? I completely forgot about this story, I hope you'll forgive me. To make up for absence, this chapter has over 5k words!**

 **I got involved with someone on Tinder, who turned out didn't want anything to do with me and that took a toll on my self esteem, but anyway. Here's the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Life Comes in The Way**

Chloe was staying with Beca and Jill during the summer so she was helping Beca with the cast while Jill had to work.

Chloe was the one who took Beca to see the hand doctor and the one who held her hand when he had to move her finger to a different position to change the cast.

The two were alone in the house, Chloe was downstairs making popcorn for the two. She had no problem helping Beca and she was relieved they didn't have to babysit the girls so they had some alone time.

Chloe opened the door to Beca's room and almost dropped the bowl when she spotted the brunette with her right hand down her blue plaid shorts and she was sweating and groaning but in frustration.

"Beca…?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Beca didn't respond, she just briefly looked at her girlfriend before closing her eyes but she groaned loudly in frustration again.

"What are you doing?"

Beca stopped what she was doing and gave Chloe a look and the redhead laughed.

"I mean, do you need a little help?" She smirked and came closer to the bed, placing the bowl of popcorn on Beca's dresser.

"No! I _have_ to bring myself to orgasm with my bad hand even if it's the last thing I do." Beca said with determination before she closed her eyes again and Chloe sat down next to her with eyebrows raised.

After several minutes, Beca gave up and collapsed in frustration and tiredness. She was sweating and had an angry look on her face.

"Again, do you need any help?" Chloe asked.

"Yes please." Beca asked weakly.

Chloe eyed the clothes the brunette was wearing and bit her lip. Beca's blue plaid shorts and thin white tank top really did a number on her because they reminded her of a certain fantasy.

"Okay, I have something to ask from you." Chloe said and Beca noticed her pupils dilated significantly.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, still panting as she sat up and wiped her hand on the covers.

"There's something I wanna do to you." She said as she lazily ghosted her fingers under her girlfriend's white bra which was visible under her tank top.

"O...kay..?" Beca was confused and she chuckled.

"I really, just want to take you against your desk." Chloe lowered her voice and bit her lips and Beca shuddered. "But you're gonna have to call me Miss Beale."

Beca's pupils dilated significantly and she stared at her girlfriend intently.

"And you're gonna think of me as your teacher." Chloe's soft but firm voice confused Beca but she couldn't say she wasn't turned on. "Because now, you are on detention. And you have been a very naughty, disruptive girl in class."

Chloe was about to get up when she heard her girlfriend speak.

"So this is your weird teacher/student fantasy?" She asked.

Chloe turned back around with a firm, not happy look on her face and Beca quickly wiped the smug look off her face.

"Miss Mitchell will you please sit before you're in deeper trouble?" She said firmly and Beca was immediately taken back to the time she was Chloe's student.

"Of course, Miss Beale." She said and sat at her desk, eyeing Chloe quietly.

"Head down, be silent." Chloe said again and Beca obeyed, wondering what her girlfriend was gonna do.

Chloe was silent for a long time with led Beca to think she'd left the room but when she felt her grabbing her arm she was relieved.

"Bend over your desk." Chloe said firmly and didn't allow Beca to look at her. "This is gonna be your punishment for disrupting the class, Miss Mitchell."

Beca frowned when she felt Chloe grab her arms behind her back and slide her shorts and underwear down to her ankles. She bit her lip when she realized how wet she was but she cleared her throat.

"Wait, what are you–"

There was a sharp slap to her left buttcheek.

"–I told you to be quiet!" Chloe said.

Beca rolled her eyes and let out a hoarse chuckle.

"I can't believe you're actually gonna spank me, I knew you were into BDSM shit." Beca said and winced when Chloe slapped her butt three more times.

"No swearing in my classroom!" She said.

Beca bit her lip and moaned quietly when she felt Chloe spread her thighs and her hand went up her inner thighs but stopped when she was just about to touch the brunette.

Beca frowned, wondering what would happen but she moaned loudly when she felt one of their silicon toys entering her and she knew it had to be Francesca — the strap on.

The brunette bit her lips and shut her eyes when she felt her girlfriend grab her by the hips and start moving slowly but firmly.

"Are you gonna be a good girl now?" Chloe asked.

Beca shivered.

"Yes I will." Beca said and received a sharp slap to her right buttcheek.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Miss Beale, please stop being weird, I won't call you 'mistress'." Beca said and she did hear her girlfriend chuckle silently.

"I'm not you mistress. I'm your _professor_ and I _demand_ –" she thrust all the way and Beca moaned, "–respect–" she thrust again, "–from all–" another hard thrust, "–of my–" yet another, "–students."

Beca was left moaning.

"Okay shit dude please!" She begged.

"Ask me nicely, you're done being a bad girl." Chloe said.

"Okay!" Beca was cut off by a moan. "Fuck! Miss Beale.. sh– Miss Beale please just fuck me!"

Chloe's knees almost gave out at hearing those words and she started moving her hips in a pace she didn't know was possible.

Beca was moaning very loudly, so loudly, in fact, that Chloe had to cover her mouth. The brunette hadn't had any action — solo or any kind — in weeks so it wasn't surprising to Chloe when the little brunette was shaking and screaming in pleasure a few moments later.

"Fuck that was amazing." Beca said.

"See? Everybody enjoys a little gentle spanking every once in a while." Chloe said as she moved away and undid the straps.

"Is that a hint that I need to buy a paddle?" Beca asked.

"Well if you _want_ me to spank you with a paddle…" Chloe knew Beca meant the other way but she loved messing with her.

"I meant for you, you idiot." Beca was panting so Chloe laughed.

"I know." Chloe said. "Boy, do you look delicious bent over that desk like that."

Beca remembered the condition she was in and stood back up, awkwardly putting her shorts and underwear back on.

"Thanks dude I really needed that." Beca threw herself on her bed with a sigh.

"What? Beca, you saying 'thanks' to me like that makes me feel like a whore!" Chloe said.

"What do you want then? You know I can't use my hand." Beca said, pointing at the cast.

"Well, babe, it's been _so long_ since you went down on me." Chloe bit her lip.

Beca had a smug look on her face.

"So you miss it?" She asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Chloe just bit her lips harder and didn't answer. Beca laughed and the redhead connected their lips.

"Let's skip the foreplay, let's just get _down_ to business." Beca said and self fived for that joke.

"Beca Mitchell you have lost your sexy touch, but I still love you." Chloe kissed her lips again.

"One, my name is Beca Boone. And hey, give me a break I'm in a post-coital brain fog." Beca said and Chloe rolled her eyes and her girlfriend took off her shorts and underwear.

Beca didn't waste any time, especially since she couldn't tease her girlfriend using her hand so she just spread her legs using just the one hand and her tongue immediately found the older woman's swollen clit.

Chloe bit her lips, she'd forgotten just how good her girlfriend was at giving head. She'd gotten a lot better since their first time and Chloe probably didn't tell her that enough.

"Fuck babe!" Chloe moaned and pulled Beca closer.

With Chloe's hip movements, her whole body was banging against the younger woman's headboard and it was quite noisy but neither had the mind to care.

Chloe bit her lip, she was so close.

The door opened and Jill came in. But, to their surprise, she never had a reaction.

"Girls, go easy on the headboard." Was all she said before leaving and closing the door.

Chloe was a little embarrassed but she was too turned on to care so she just slid down a little bit, while Beca pulled apart with wide eyes.

"Dude did my mom just walk in on us?" Beca asked.

"Who cares, I'm so close!" Chloe was panting heavily.

"I'm serious!" Beca said

"Beca." Chloe said firmly and that got the girl's attention. " _Please_."

Beca easily forgot about her mom when she saw the look on her girlfriend's eyes and her head quickly made a home between the redhead's legs.

Chloe was moaning loudly and grabbing the brunette's chocolate locks as she came. She knew Jill probably heard her but she didn't care.

Beca got up and went to the bathroom, coming back a moment later looking a little bit more fresh and less like she just went down on her girlfriend. Chloe didn't even bother pulling her shorts up, she was enjoying the aftershocks.

"Dude! Why do people keep walking in on us?!" Beca finally asked.

"Only two people did that, Beca and that's because I never know how to lock your door." Chloe said, lazily pulling her shorts up.

"Then you better figure out because I don't like that." Beca said. "That's not a sight a mother should see!"

Chloe laughed.

"You're right, but babe, she didn't even make a big deal out of it." Chloe said.

Beca sighed and got up to grab the bowl of popcorn before opening the window.

"Ugh, it smells like sex and buttered popcorn in here." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

"We're getting so lazy, it's like we're already a married couple." Chloe said as her girlfriend sat down next to her with the bowl of popcorn.

"But we are married, remember? Ayda and Jackie married us." Beca said and showed her her blue wire which was still wrapped around her finger.

"Awww, but babe, one, I took that off and threw it out already, I don't know how or why you still have that thing on your finger and two, they didn't even ask us if we took each other as lawfully wedded wives." Chloe said.

"I can't believe you threw out the ring I paid so much for you! You know that wire cost me 2,99 and a bag of bread!" Beca said, making Chloe laugh. "Two, Jackie and Ayda can barely pronounce their own names much less say that stuff and three, asking me if I take you is pretty much asking if I like to eat pussy. Those things have the answers written in huge capital letters!"

"Okay, thanks for putting those in the same sentence, babe, you're _so_ _romantic_!" Beca's sarcasm had definitely rubbed off on her girlfriend. "And I hope you're only talking about _my_ pussy."

"Yours and yours only." Beca smiled and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"Awww!" Chloe said. "Hopefully your mom didn't hear that."

"She didn't." Beca assured her. "Hey, wanna go to the movies with me?"

"Sure." Chloe said. "As long as it's not a violent movie."

"Do I look like I enjoy violent movies?"

"In your bad days."

That earned Chloe a slap but she laughed.

They both heard the doorbell ring and they frowned, sharing a confused look before they got up and followed an equally confused Jill downstairs to answer the door.

Jill looked in the peephole before stepping back and opening the door to reveal a stress looking Maddie in the verge of tears, holding her daughters' hands.

"Maddie?" Chloe asked, confused.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this but.. I needed to talk to someone and I knew Chloe was here." Maddie said.

"Come on in, I'll make you a tea, you look like you need it." Jill said and closed the door after Maddie and the girls were inside.

"Me too _pwease_." Ayda said to Jill.

Jill smiled at the little girl.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll let mommy and Aunt Chloe talk." Jill said.

"She Aunt Coco." Jackie corrected.

"Mom, let me make everyone their tea, you and Chloe go talk to Maddie." Beca said.

"Yaaay! Aunt Baba make tea!" Ayda grinned.

"I no want tea, Aunt Baba." Jackie said.

"That's okay, we'll find you something else to drink." Beca smiled.

"Thank you so much Beca!" Maddie said as Chloe guided her to the couch while her girlfriend took her nieces to the kitchen.

"Okay, tell us what's wrong." Chloe said.

Maddie started sobbing as soon as her daughters were out of earshot and Chloe was shocked but she hugged her older sister anyway.

"Maddie, calm down, it's gonna be okay, just tell us what happened." Chloe said calmly.

"I think Chris and I are getting a divorce." Maddie confessed.

"What?! Why?!" Jill asked.

"I'm pregnant." Maddie said, making the two silent. "But he doesn't want another kid."

Chloe frowned, growing angry at her brother-in-law. How could one _not_ want a baby? He already had two beautiful daughters, how could he not want more kids?!

Apparently Chloe said that out loud because Maddie looked at her and sighed, exhausted.

"He said he doesn't want more kids." Maddie shrugged. "When I told him, he said that we barely have time to stay with the girls, imagine another kid."

Chloe remained silent after that and so did Jill. What can you say to that?

"Mommy no _cwy_!" Ayda quickly hurried to her mother's side and wiped her tears. "No _cwy_ , mommy! Aunt Baba _hewe_!"

Maddie chuckled and hugged Ayda tight.

Beca awkwardly handed Maddie her cup of tea with her right hand and it was then that Jill realized her daughter only had one good hand so she went to the kitchen to get the other mugs.

Ayda was drinking her tea from a plastic mug Jill had purchased just for the two little ones since they were always over.

"Girls, wanna go to Aunt Baba's room so mommy can talk to Aunt Coco?" Chloe asked softly.

"But mommy _cwying_!" Ayda said.

"I know, we're gonna calm her down okay?" Chloe promised.

"Be happy, mommy." Ayda kissed her mom's cheek before exiting with Jackie.

"See? How can he say he doesn't want more of those?" Maddie said and started crying again.

"Your husband doesn't want more kids?" Beca frowned.

"Beca." Jill said.

"Oh I'm sorry Maddie I didn't mean to intrude." Beca quickly apologized.

"That's okay, Beca." Maddie managed a small smile through her red puffy eyes.

Beca offered her a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

"Maddie, you can sleep here tonight, we have three guest bedrooms." Jill said.

"Oh please I don't wanna be a burden." Maddie shook her head.

"Maddie you're in no condition to drive and I don't think it will be healthy for the girls to stay in a house with so much tension. You can stay, like Jill said, and you'll be back to sort this out in the morning after you both had some sleep in you." Chloe said

"Chloe's right, Maddie." Jill said softly.

"Okay." Maddie sighed, probably too tired to argue.

"I was about to ask Chloe and Beca if they wanted to order pizza." Jill asked. "I'll just order 3 then."

"I'll go tell Beca and the girls." Chloe said and quickly went upstairs to find Beca sitting on the floor doing a puzzle with the girls.

"Aunt Coco, mommy no sad?" Jackie asked.

"Well mommy's getting a lot better." Chloe said. "We're gonna order pizza, girls."

"Yaaay! Pizza make mommy happy!" Ayda said.

"Pizza makes everyone happy." Beca said.

"So come on downstairs and help us pick the toppings." Chloe smiled when the three got up quickly and followed her to the kitchen.

Ayda and Jackie got on their mother's lap to check on her.

"Mommy, you be happy. Pizza coming!" Ayda said.

"Yeah." Maddie smiled. She'd stopped crying but she still looked tired.

"Mommy we go home?" Jackie asked.

"We're gonna spend the night here, girls." Maddie said, kissing the top of their heads.

"But daddy?" Jackie asked with a pout.

"That's okay, honey, we'll be back tomorrow." Maddie smiled.

Jackie didn't lose her pout.

"No night night daddy?" Ayda asked, her little eyes filled with tears.

"I'll call daddy so we can say goodnight okay?" Maddie said.

" _Otay_." The two girls said and Maddie smiled in relief.

oO0Oo

Beca put the air mattress on the floor in her room so the girls could sleep with her because they wanted to sleep in Aunt Baba and Aunt Coco's room.

Beca was the first to wake up the next morning and she quickly got dressed and left. Sure, the doctor said she shouldn't drive since she only had one good hand but she did anyway. She got in her car and went straight to Maddie and Chris' house, parking outside and ringing the doorbell before checking the time on her phone. It wasn't even 8 am yet.

"Beca?" Chris answered with a confused look on his face.

"Chris I need to talk to you." Beca said shortly and Chris nodded, still confused before he let Beca in.

"What's this about?" Chris asked.

"Maddie told us about the baby thing." Beca said. "If I were bigger I'd give you a slap on the head, but I just wanted to be face to face when I asked: what the flying fuck is wrong with you?!"

Chris stepped back, taken aback by the teenager's tone.

"Look, your sister-in-law lost a baby a couple years back, she cried herself to sleep for so long, Chris, if she had the opportunity to have a kid, she'd _never_ pass on it!" Beca said.

"Beca, I think this should stay between me and my wife." Chris said.

"Chris, you're being a scared little jerk. Maddie loves you and I know you love her and you love the girls." Beca said. "Whatever it is you're going through right now, you gotta get over it, dude. Otherwise you'll end up divorced and regretting your mistakes. Because I know Maddie is not giving up on that kid."

Chris sighed.

"So get your head out of your ass, Christopher–"

"–My name is Christian." Chris interrupted quickly.

"Whatever! Get your head out of your ass! Why don't you wanna have more kids?!" Beca asked.

"I don't know! I always only wanted two! I think we barely have time for the girls, how will we manage another baby?" Chris asked.

"Chris, that's what marriage is about! You two are partners, you have to work together!" Beca said. "You'll make do! Don't ruin what you have now because you're scared."

Chris sighed again and put his hands in his pockets, obviously ashamed.

"You're very smart, you know that?" He quietly asked, looking at the ground.

Beca chuckled.

"Yeah I do." Beca said.

"Why is it so important to you that I make amendments with my wife?" Chris asked curiously.

"Because I know you two love each other." Beca said with a sigh. "My mom and dad got divorced when I was a kid and I had an absent father. I know Maddie will never abort her baby so I would hate the thought of a nephew of mine growing up like me."

Chris smiled softly.

"Your nephew?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet–"

"– No I asked because.. what makes you think you're gonna be the aunt?" Chris asked with a smirk, crossing his arms teasingly.

"Hey I'm Ayda and Jackie's Aunt Baba." Beca raised her arms in defense. "Their legit aunt, okay dude?"

Chris laughed.

"You're right. Yeah, you're right." Chris sighed. "I'll talk to Maddie."

"Good, you do that." Beca turned around to leave. "Oh! And please don't say I was the one who talked to you."

"Okay." Chris was confused but didn't question it. "Thanks for the talk, Beca."

Beca just smiled at the man and left, quickly getting into her car and driving home, not before going through a Starbucks drive thru to get herself and her girlfriend some coffee.

Beca opened the door and she was surprised when only her mom was up making coffee.

"And where were you?" Jill asked. "Your girlfriend's upstairs so it's not the walk of shame."

"I went out, okay?" Beca said.

"And you _walked_ to the nearest Starbucks which is at least 5 miles away?" Jill raised her eyebrows.

"No I took the car." Beca said.

"I knew it, I saw your car gone this morning." Jill said. "Beca, you know you're not allowed to drive! You could've caused an accident!"

"I know, I know!" Beca said with a sigh.

Jill sighed and let her daughter go back to her room.

Beca opened the door to find Chloe and the girls lying in bed talking in whispers. The girls were playing with their hands as if they were dogs and Chloe was definitely enjoying.

"Hey!" Beca said with a smile.

The three immediately smiled widely and Beca quickly joined them in bed.

"Aunt Baba _whewe_ you go?" Ayda frowned.

"I was just out." Beca shrugged. "I bought you a caramel frappuccino, babe."

"Aunt Baba, Dayda and I _awe hungwy_ too." Jackie said.

"I think Jill is making us breakfast, Jackie." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and lied back down, wanting nothing more than to relax and enjoy a quiet morning with her girlfriend and, okay, two toddlers.

Ayda and Jackie were between their aunts, playing with their hands. Chloe had a soft smile on her face which let Beca know how much she was enjoying the girls' company and just how anxious she was to have a baby.

"Aunt Coco I have go potty." Ayda said.

"Come on then." Chloe stood up and the little redhead followed her to Beca's en suite bathroom.

Beca chuckled and turned to Jackie, who had her head on her chest as she played with her only good hand. Beca smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

Jill called the women in the house for breakfast and everyone went to the dining room, since there was much more room in there.

"Wow guys, I never had this house so full!" Jill said excitedly and Maddie and Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah it feels nice." Beca said.

"Well thank you guys for taking us in." Maddie said. "And Beca, I can never thank you enough for all the attention you give my daughters."

"Oh please, it's my pleasure." Beca smiled.

"Yeah mommy, Aunt Baba _woves_ us." Ayda said, grabbing a pancake.

"I know she does." Maddie smiled. "Beca, do you mind staying with them for a while longer? I wanna talk to Chris and–"

"–That's fine." Beca said.

"Thanks, I'll pick them up before lunch." Maddie said.

"That's okay." Beca said. "Right Jellybean? Right Doudou?"

"Yaaay!" The two said happily.

Maddie chuckled. She really loved that her kids loved Beca so much.

"Okay, so I'll see you two little squirrels later." Maddie said before kissing her kids goodbye and leaving.

oO0Oo

Beca was at the store in a very hot afternoon getting things to make dinner. Jill was going out for dinner right after work so that left Chloe and Beca on their own for dinner and the two didn't really wanna go out, so Chloe was making dinner.

"Thanks." Beca smiled and grabbed the three bags and made her way to the car.

She barely turned on the engine when her phone started ringing so she answered via bluetooth and decided to finish the call before driving.

"Hello?"

"Beca?"

Beca frowned. It was Emily Junk calling her. She didn't even know that girl had her number.

"Emily?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, there's been an accident.." Emily said and Beca could hear the cracking in her voice.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, feeling her heartbeat increase.

"Remember Benji?" Emily asked and her voice cracked again.

"Yes, of course! I still talk to him and Jesse." Beca said. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Yeah." Emily was definitely crying now and Beca remained silent for a moment. "So him and Jesse were out on a date and.. Jesse just went back inside to go to the bathroom.."

"Emily, breathe." Beca said, though her own voice was shaking.

"So while Jesse was in the bathroom, these guys.. these guys showed up and started beating Benji…" Emily was really crying now and Beca felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"Oh my God!" Beca said, looking at how shaky her right hand was. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Beca.. Benji died on the way to the hospital." Emily said.

Beca was dead silent for a few long moments. She just stared at the steering wheel as tears streamed down her face.

"The whole school.. the whole community is gonna have this walk as a form of protest." Emily said. "Against this homophobic violence."

"When?" Beca asked, trying to wipe her tears as they fell but to no use.

"Saturday after his funeral." Emily said. "I'll text you the details."

"Okay. Count me in dude." Beca spoke angrily. She wasn't angry at Emily, she was angry at those cowards that beat up Benji.

Beca hung up and broke down crying. Oh how she wished she hadn't come alone to the store. She had to wait at least 15 minutes before calling her girlfriend to come pick her up.

"Finally realized driving with one hand is a bad idea huh?" Chloe said as she approached the car with the open window, but she frowned when she saw her girlfriend with her face buried in her hands. "Beca, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Emily Junk called." Beca looked up. "Benji was beaten to death."

Chloe gasped. She didn't remember Emily because she hadn't been her student but she did remember Benji, he was quiet but smart, funny and very interested in her classes.

"Oh my God!" Chloe said quietly.

Beca's eyes were red and puffy and her face was all wet with tears.

"Beca, let me in, I'll drive home." Chloe said softly and the teenager nodded before getting out of the car to go to the passenger seat.

The ride was silent, the redhead wanted to give her girlfriend space. She was sad, sure, but she was holding her tears for Beca's sake.

Chloe was the one who made them dinner, Beca was too upset to eat. So she didn't know Benji as well as she wished, but knowing he died because of some homophobic assholes was what made her angry, sad and terrified.

Chloe didn't force her to talk, didn't try to initiate a conversation because she knew Beca needed space, so she just showed her she was there for her. The brunette would just cuddle up to her and cry. Zorka and Mike both climbed on Beca's lap to try to calm her down.

oO0Oo

On the day of the funeral, Jill said she could drive Beca and Chloe but unfortunately she couldn't come.

Beca was wearing a black dress, while Chloe was wearing black jeans and a dark grey shirt, since she hadn't brought any black clothes, Chloe Beale doesn't own many black clothes, the jeans she was wearing was actually her girlfriend's.

To the two girls' surprise, there were many many people in Benji's funeral. Parents, little brother, Jesse, almost the entire school.

Beca almost ran to Jesse as soon as she saw him and hugged him tight. The boy started crying on her shoulder and she soon started crying too.

"Thank you so much for being here." Jesse said as he pulled apart and wiped his tears.

"Did you talk to the police?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, three people saw what happened, it was a group of like 5 guys." Jesse said.

"Oh my God!" Beca said.

"Yeah." Jesse said. "I think they caught one or two of them."

"Good. So what time is the walk?" Beca asked.

"As soon as we leave. Everybody here is going, including Benji's parents." Jesse said.

"Excuse me, what walk?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"There's gonna be this walk in memoir of Benji." Jesse said.

"And I'm going." Beca said.

"Beca, are you sure you're okay to go? Because of your hand?" Chloe asked.

"I don't care about my hand, I'll break all my bones but I'll go." Beca said firmly and Chloe nodded. She knew she wouldn't get Beca out of this.

"So I'll come too." Chloe said. "I remember it wasn't even 2 years ago when it was Beca who was beaten."

"Yeah." Jesse said. "Thank God you're alive, Becs."

Beca offered him a sheepish look and Jesse sighed.

The ceremony was beautiful, many Gay Pride flags were spread out and the priest gave a speech about acceptance, which made everyone cry.

As Benji was buried, people threw rainbow colored roses on the casket, everyone crying. Beca buried her face in her girlfriend's neck and cried.

Everyone was given candles and flowers as they left the cemetery. The street was empty now that it was dark. Beca was even given a Gay Pride flag and her and Chloe were carrying the flag in front of everybody as they walked and cried.

"Do you hear that?" Beca asked through tears.

"Hear what?" Chloe asked and tried to listen.

 _"Uh oh, running out of breath, but I_  
 _Oh, I, I got stamina_  
 _Uh oh, running now I close my eyes_  
 _Well, oh, I got stamina_  
 _And uh oh, I see another mountain to climb_  
 _But I, I, I got stamina_  
 _Uh oh, I need another love, be mine_  
 _Cause I, I, I got stamina"_

Chloe covered her mouth as she heard the song and hugged her girlfriend tighter as they both cried.

Beca held her candle tight and kept her head high as they walked and sang along to the song.

The more they walked, the more people joined them. Beca couldn't stop crying, she was proud to be a part of something like this but it was horrible that it had to be under these terrible circumstances.

At one point, they got close to this black wooden stage, where a few police cars were and Jesse got up, being handed a microphone, which made Chloe wonder how they got all this equipment so quickly.

"Everyone, thank you _so much_ for coming." Jesse's eyes were filling up with tears again. "We're here today because last Thursday, 5 guys beat up my boyfriend, Benjamin Applebaum, to death. _Five guys_ who couldn't accept the love we have, the people we are. Now Benji is not here with us anymore. And I stand here today, without fear, to say we have to put a stop to this. How long are we, LGBT+ people, gonna have to suffer with intolerance and anger before we're finally accepted?!"

Everyone cheered silently.

"Stop the homophobic violence!" Jesse said and wiped his tears. "Now, Beca, can you come up here?"

Beca was surprised. She wasn't as good friends with Jesse and Benji as, let's say, Emily Junk, but she walked up anyway, holding the flag in her good hand.

Jesse just gave her a look and Beca knew he wanted her to say a few words so she cleared her throat and wiped her tears.

"I didn't know Benji as well as I wish." Beca started. "But he was my friend. He was always happy, keen to help others, he was never rude, aggressive, violent, he was a great guy!"

Chloe's face was smeared with tears because that's exactly how she remembered Benji from class.

"And I can remember in my Junior Year in high school, I was beaten up in school for being gay. I got a broken nose, cut up lip that needed stitches and internal bleeding, now that's pretty fucking great considering what Benji went through! Later on, I was almost raped for being gay."

Chloe wiped her tears because she remembered hearing about that the day after it happened, it was close to when she miscarried her baby.

"Now my two nieces, they turn 3 next Wednesday, _they_ can accept the fact that I love their aunt. _They_ ask us all the time if we're gonna get married and have babies." Beca said. "If my not even 3-year-old nieces can accept me and my girlfriend for who we are then why can't those homophobic – excuse my language – assholes?! When are we going to walk down the streets holding hands with our girlfriends and boyfriends without the fear of having something happen to us?! Why can't you be like little Ayda and Jackie and just accept us? Is that so fucking hard?!"

Beca was obviously crying and she was applauded as people raised their candles.

"To Benji, everyone." Beca finished and everyone nodded silently, all crying.

Beca stepped down and hugged her girlfriend tight, both sobbing.

It took the whole crowd a while, a full minute of silence and a few songs and words before everyone was leaving. Chloe knew Jill was supposed to pick them up so she managed to call her because Beca was a mess.

On the way back home, Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, since both went in the back, and she was silent. She wasn't crying anymore but she was silent. The redhead knew this hit Beca harder than it did her.


	9. Will You?

**Whoa, if I start off by saying I finally made out with my crush will you guys let me off the hook for not uploading in such a long time?**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Will You?**

Chloe's 29th birthday was coming soon and the redhead was becoming a little anxious about being almost 30. She knew it wouldn't feel any different than being 29, but still, the big 3-0 was a huge deal.

Like last year, Chloe's parents were throwing a party for her in their house, Jill was invited but not Hallie, the only kids allowed were Maddie's daughters because Chloe insisted.

Chloe was getting ready in Beca's house so her and the brunette could go earlier than everyone to help with the party stuff even though Olivia and Papa Beale insisted there was no need to.

The redhead was curling her hair, humming quietly while Beca was in her underwear in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear.

Beca heard a phone buzz and she frowned.

"Was it my phone or yours?" She asked.

"Mine!" Chloe replied from the bathroom before putting the curling iron down and grabbing her phone. "My mom."

"Oh what's she saying?" Beca asked. She loved how domestic they were living under the same roof for a few weeks.

"My aunt Sarah is coming with Danny and Lizzie!" Chloe squealed happily.

"Who?" Beca frowned.

"I don't think I ever told you this because you never met her, but my mom has a fraternal twin, Sarah, who has two kids, my cousins Daniel and Elizabeth." Chloe explained. "They are very fun, we were all inseparable as kids because they were close to my age."

"Yeah I never heard of them." Beca chuckled, picking out a dark blue dress.

"They're very nice." Chloe said.

"By the way, how many pairs of twins are in your family?! Jesus Christ!" Beca laughed.

"Well, my mom and Sarah, Alex and Maddie, Jackie and Ayda, three." Chloe said. "But they're all fraternal. Being a fraternal twin can lead you to have fraternal twins, remember I taught you that?"

"No..?" Beca said.

"Beca! I taught you that, remember?! Identical twins isn't a hereditary trait, but fraternal twin can be, it's linked to how many eggs a woman releases during her ovulation period." Chloe said.

"Yeah I remember that class, I was staring at your boobs." Beca smirked to herself, remembering the day Miss Beale showed in a tight, V neck polo, which only led to her secret girlfriend staring at her chest for the entirety of the class.

"Yeah I know, I saw you looking. Along with half of the boys." Chloe rolled her eyes, but she had worn that shirt on purpose to tease Beca. "But yeah, fraternal, or dizygotic, twins can be a genetic trait."

"That explains it." Beca said. "Does that mean your sister could be carrying twins again?!"

"I mean... Yeah." Chloe shrugged before she finished the last curl. She smiled at her reflection before she applied her lipstick.

"Wow!" Beca said, struggling to get her dress closed with only one hand.

"Anyways, I'm ready." Chloe said, stepping out of the bathroom to find her girlfriend struggling to get her good hand behind her back to zip up the blue dress. "Beca, hold on, let me help you, you're not as flexible as you think."

"I know!" Beca rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "I guess it means I need to start taking contortionist classes."

"You know.. that might not be a bad idea." Chloe said as she zipped up her girlfriend's dress.

"Yeah, hell I can't even open my legs too wide." Beca said.

"I know that." Chloe said, remembering the many times she tried to push Beca's legs apart only to have the brunette whimper in pain.

Beca laughed at herself before turning to Chloe.

"Do I look good for my girlfriend's 29th birthday?" Beca asked with a smug look.

"Almost too good, actually." Chloe said, making Beca laugh.

"Yeah, don't worry, there will be plenty of time for a birthday celebration." Beca winked.

"Oh! By the way, you haven't given me a gift yet." Chloe crossed her arms.

Sometimes, despite being the oldest, Chloe could be _such_ a child.

"You'll get your gift later." Beca said.

"At the party?" Chloe asked with a grin that reminded Beca of Ayda and Jackie.

"No, that's too inappropriate for your family to see." Beca said with a cringe.

"Oooh! Can't wait!" Chloe squealed. "Okay, let's go!"

Beca chuckled as Chloe rushed down the stairs, grabbing Beca's car keys and running out the door. Beca locked the front door before getting into the passenger seat.

A week ago, Beca went to the hand doctor and he had told her the bandage had been done wrong, so they had to change it. Now she had a pink cast on her hand that looked gigantic and she couldn't do anything with her left hand.

Chloe had grown used to driving Beca's car, it was a rather big car but it didn't cost a lot to fill the tank.

After the 30 minute drive to Chloe's parents house, the two girls arrived to see the house all organized already, sweets and mini hot dogs all around the place, flowers and balloons decorated the living room.

"Wow! Mom, you already did everything!" Chloe said.

"I told you we didn't need help." Olivia said with a smile.

"Well it looks gorgeous!" Chloe said.

"Just like you, Chlo-bear." Anthony said with a smile and Chloe ran to his open arms. Everytime she saw her father it was like she was 5 years old again, crying because Alex was teasing her and Papa Beale's arms were her only comfort.

"What time is everyone supposed to come?" Beca asked.

"Around 3." Olivia said.

"Oh we still have 30 minutes!" Chloe said. "Where's my presents?"

Beca facepalmed and her mother looked away with a sigh.

"This is not how I raised you, Chloe." She said, obviously joking.

"Oh Liv, it's her birthday, she can ask that." Anthony said, holding his little girl. "To us, understand, little girl?"

"Yes, Daddy." Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca cringed. Hearing your girlfriend talking like that isn't something she wished she would see on the redhead's 29th birthday.

Then, all of a sudden, Beca was hit with a wave of nostalgia and anger, remembering the way she used to talk to her dad when she was little, back when she thought he was a good father.

"Oh my God, Beca, are you okay?" Chloe asked with a frown.

Beca didn't even notice she had started crying, she only did when she brought her hand up to her face and felt her cheeks all wet.

"Oh! Sorry, I—" Beca's voice cracked and she felt more tears again before she turned around and excused herself.

Chloe sighed and turned to her parents.

"Her dad was a bastard, he was the one who got her to drink to a point where she almost died." Chloe explained quietly. "She's always hated him."

"She has no father?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Chloe shrugged. "Kinda."

Anthony immediately excused himself and went after Beca. He found her in the bathroom, wiping her tears, sitting on the lid of the toilet.

"Oh! Sorry, Mr. Beale, did you want to use the bathroom?" Beca stood up, obviously trying to hide the fact that she was crying, even though it was obvious.

Anthony instead pulled into a hug, careful not to hurt her injured hand, rubbing her back up and down.

"I'm Dad. Don't you ever call me anything else, I'm Dad." He said.

Beca started crying again but she melted into Anthony's embrace, which made him smile.

oO0Oo

Chloe was so happy everyone was there, Ayda and Jackie didn't leave their aunts' sides — or laps — and they were talking their ears off, telling them all about being 3 years old, going to big kids school, all the presents they got, even though Beca and Chloe were there.

When the door opened, Chloe heard familiar voices and she immediately jumped from her seat excitedly, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and dragging her with. Jackie and Ayda, of course, followed.

"Aunt Sarah!" Chloe squeaked and hugged her aunt tight.

Beca stood there awkwardly with Ayda and Jackie holding her hand. There were two other people standing behind Chloe and Sarah, waiting to greet the birthday girl.

When Chloe pulled apart from her aunt, Beca was struck by how beautiful the older woman was, she was blonde and had blue eyes and she was gorgeous.

Chloe hugged her two cousins, who Beca recognized as Daniel and Elizabeth and she squealed for a good two minutes before she finally calmed down and turned to the brunette.

"Beca, this is my Aunt Sarah." She introduced them and Beca shook hands with Sarah. "Aunt Sarah, this is my girlfriend Beca."

"It's nice to meet you." Sarah said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Chloe didn't tell me how pretty you were." Beca said and almost slapped herself for that comment. It wasn't a flirtatious thing, she was impressed by how naturally beautiful the woman was.

"Excuse me, are you hitting on my aunt?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"No! I'm not, I-I-I I was j-just saying—" Beca said nervously.

"Calm down, I'm just teasing you." Chloe laughed. "Yeah, Aunt Sarah is beautiful."

Sarah chuckled and thanked the girls for the compliments.

"And this young lady here is my cousin Lizzie." Chloe said.

Lizzie was taller than Chloe only by a couple inches and she was also pretty. She had a very smooth voice, a "woman's voice" as Beca sometimes referred to.

"And this here is my cousin Dan." Chloe said.

"Wow I see your family has good genes." Beca said. "And Dan, you and Chloe have beautiful eyes!"

"Thanks! We both got our grandmother's eyes." Chloe said.

"It's nice to meet you, Chloe spoke about you!" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, she never actually told me about you." Beca said, making everyone laugh and Chloe blush.

"It's because we only see each other a few times a year, we all live in California." Lizzie said.

"Oh nice!" Beca said.

"And what happened to your hand?" Dan asked curiously.

"Guys, let's go inside?" Chloe said, since they were all standing in the doorway.

Sarah went to find her sister to greet her while Lizzie and Dan followed Beca, Chloe and the two little ones back to the living room.

"Well, I broke my finger. Right Jackie? We broke our bones together." Beca said. Jackie was still with her cast on but she was supposed to remove it soon.

"Yeah!" Jackie said. "Aunt Baba saved me!"

"Awww!" Lizzie and Dan said together.

"I didn't _bweak_ anything!" Ayda said proudly.

"Oh yeah." Lizzie said.

"So how old are you guys?" Beca asked out of curiosity.

"I'm 25, he's 27." Lizzie said.

"Oh!" Beca said.

Chloe was about to make a comment when her older brother interrupted everyone, saying he had big news. Everyone already knew he was now engaged to his girlfriend Skyler, so that left them all wondering.

"We didn't want to jinx anything but we are getting married in September this year because it so happens Sky wants to be able to fit into her dress." Alex said with a big smile to his blonde girlfriend, who smiled back.

Beca frowned and turned to Chloe, Dan and Lizzie, who had surprised looks on their faces.

"But why wouldn't she fit into her dress?" She asked.

"Aunt Baba, Aunt Sky is _pwegnant_ like mommy!" Ayda said, making everyone laugh at the brunette's obliviousness and cheer at the great news.

"This is great! I'm so happy for you!" Chloe said, all standing up to congratulate the couple.

Ayda turned to her sister with a big grin.

"We be big cousins!" She said.

"And big sisters!" Jackie said and they cheered, getting giggles from their parents and aunts.

"Will you stop copying me, Alex! Since we were kids, now just because I'm having a baby you want a baby too?" Maddie said to her brother, obviously joking. He just laughed and hugged her.

"See Aunt Baba? Uncle Alex is having a baby too!" Ayda said.

"You and Aunt Coco have a baby." Jackie said.

"Oh you two really want us to have a baby, huh?" Beca said.

"Yeah!" The two said smiley.

Beca rolled her eyes with a chuckle and kissed their heads.

The brunette probably didn't even notice but she was staring at Sarah and Olivia, seeing how alike they looked. Sure, Sarah was blonde and Olivia was a redhead, but they did have the same features and you could definitely tell they were sisters. Beca was actually admiring Sarah's natural beauty, she obviously got her hair done for this event but she was beautiful.

"Stop staring at my aunt!" Chloe hissed as she took a seat next to Beca.

"Oh! Dude I wasn't staring!" Beca defended herself.

"Yes you were Aunt Baba." Ayda said, putting a piece of a finger sandwich in her mouth.

"No I wasn't." Beca shot back to Ayda, making the little girl laugh. "I was just.. seeing how much your mom and her look alike."

"Yeah right." Chloe said with a scoff. "You were totes checking her out."

"Okay, Chlo, before you get jealous, remember: you're the one who gets a very nice present." Beca wiggled her eyebrows. "And you're the one who gets to have amazing sex with me."

"What's sex?" Ayda asked, obviously having picked up on her aunt's words.

"Yeah!" Jackie said.

People looked over and Beca blushed a furious red and Chloe tried not to blush.

"Strike two, Beca." Chloe said, but she was rather amused at how easily her girlfriend got embarrassed.

"Dude, I'm—" Beca cut herself off and just sighed in defeat.

"Don't _cwy_ Aunt Baba." Jackie said, patting her aunt's back with her tiny left hand.

"Aunt Baba's not crying, honey." Beca laughed. "I'm just a little embarrassed."

" _Otay_." Jackie said and Beca laughed again.

oO0Oo

Thankfully, the party didn't make Chloe as tired as Beca was expecting, so she had energy for the brunette's birthday gift.

"So I'm gonna take a shower." Chloe sighed.

"No, wait!" Beca said.

"Why?" Chloe frowned.

"I wanna take a shower first." Beca said. "I'll be right out."

"I guess I'll wait for you in your ro—"

"— Wait for me in the living room." Beca said in a rush.

Chloe raised an eyebrow but didn't question her girlfriend's actions, Beca was sort of weird sometimes.

Chloe made herself comfortable on the couch and was about to turn on the TV when her girlfriend reappeared.

"Finally realized you need my help with your cast?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I kind of have a question for you." Beca said nervously. "It's sorta part of your gift."

"Oh!" Chloe cheered up and sat up straighter.

"Okay um.." Beca was obviously nervous and Chloe frowned and chuckled.

"Relax, Boone, it's not like a pop quiz." Chloe said.

Beca chuckled and looked at the floor for a moment before she looked back up at Chloe.

"Okay, I guess I'm gonna—" she cut herself off as she knelt on one of her knees with a wince, making sure she could balance herself.

"Sit down and give me my present." Chloe said eagerly.

"Quiet now." Beca said with a chuckle and Chloe complied, biting her lips in excitement. "So umm, we got off on the wrong foot, I used to think of you as this.. uptight bitch who wouldn't get off my case." She laughed to herself.

"Very romantic, babe, keep going." Chloe said.

"Wait!" Beca said and Chloe laughed. "So this all changed slowly and now I can't look at you without thinking 'this woman is the love of my life'."

"Awwww!" Chloe went to kiss Beca but the brunette stopped her.

"Will you be patient?! Jesus Christ!" Beca said and the two laughed. "My point is, you really are the love of my life and I can't picture myself with anyone but you so, on that note.."

Chloe's eyes widened comically as she saw her girlfriend take blue box from Tiffany & Co from her pocket and try to open it with her right hand, but failing.

"Need help?" Chloe asked in a small, cracking voice.

"I got it." Beca said before she finally managed to open it and Chloe gasped audibly when she saw the size of the diamond in the ring. It was gigantic! Obviously bigger than any diamond she'd ever seen before.

"Holy cow, Beca!"

"Will you fucking marry me?" Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe laughed, wiping her tears.

"I fucking will, you weirdo!" Chloe said and Beca placed the ring on her right ring finger, which made Chloe laugh. "Wrong hand, baby."

Beca changed the hand with a chuckle before she looked up at her girlfriend, who wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her passionately, obviously with second intentions.

"Hold on, hold on." Beca said, sure enough she was covered with Chloe's red lipstick.

"What?" Chloe whined.

"I just wanted to let you know that this isn't a 'let's get married next month' kinda thing. I just want you to have this as a reminder that, as soon as I get out of college and have a stable job, I'll marry you." Beca finished with smile.

Chloe squealed for several seconds before she hugged her girlfriend tight.

"Wait, where's your mom?" Chloe asked after she pulled apart and realized she might have squealed a bit too loudly.

"She's out for the night, I told her my plans so she bowed out." Beca rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Guess she didn't want to be in the same roof as us for this occasion."

"Definitely. Wise woman." Chloe agreed with a nod before pulling the brunette back to kiss her, only to be stopped again. "Why do you hate me?"

"You won't be saying that much longer." Beca said with a smug look.

Chloe just shrugged as Beca disappeared back to her room. This time, she didn't reappear anytime soon. In fact, it took her about 20 minutes to call Chloe over to her room.

"What now?" Chloe chuckled with a roll of eyes before standing up and shutting off the TV. She then walked over to the room and opened the door slowly. "Beca? Is everything okay?"

When Chloe opened the door, however, she saw the room's lights dimmed, an amazing and sexy perfume filled the air and Beca.. oh Beca.

The brunette was lying on her side on the bed wearing nothing other than red lingerie and she was wearing red lipstick to match. Of course, she had her pink cast on but other than that, she looked really hot.

"Shit." Chloe mumbled.

"Please admire this as much as you can, it took me the longest time to hook my bra with just the one hand." Beca said.

Chloe didn't laugh, she was too busy almost literally drooling over her super hot and sexy girlfriend. Beca's stomach wasn't a super defined one, her abs were barely visible but she did have abs. She had very pale skin but she looked amazing in that red lingerie.

"You know, Chlo, I did tell you to admire me but I didn't go through all this work just so you could stare at me all night." Beca knelt on the bed.

"Oh don't worry babe, I'm not just gonna stare." Chloe smirked. "I'm just taking this all in before I leave you panting and sweating."

Beca smirked. She liked the sound of that.

Chloe shut and locked the door this time with a grin before she walked over to her girlfriend — or should she say fiancée.

"Oh sure, _now_ she locks the door! When there's no one to walk in on us." Beca rolled her eyes as she placed her arms around Chloe's neck.

"Hey! Someone could still walk in!" Chloe defended herself.

"Who? Michelangelo and Zorka?" Beca asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and kissed Beca softly before pulling apart.

"I'm gonna tear you apart." Chloe bit her lip.

Beca's eyes visibly darkened at the promise and she felt a wave of arousal shoot through her core.

"I'm going to get Francesca." Chloe kissed Beca's lips again before pulling apart to go through the brunette's closet.

"Am I going to have a chance to play with Tatiana?" Beca raised an eyebrow even though Chloe had her back to her.

"If you stop calling it Tatiana." Chloe cringed.

"Why?" Beca frowned.

"Because that's my boss's name." Chloe said and Beca burst out laughing.

Chloe found the purple strap on, but she wanted to tease the brunette a little to get her worked up before she actually used the strap on on her.

"I have something else for you." Beca said. "Since I'm finally 18 and allowed to get into a sex store."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca said and went through the first drawer on her nightstand before she took out a pair of black furred handcuffs.

"Oh shit!" Chloe practically moaned. "Do you have the keys?"

"Of course, what kind of idiot buys handcuffs without keys?" Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe immediately handcuffed Beca's right wrist to the best post, knowing she couldn't get the cuff around the brunette's cast.

"I knew you'd do that." Beca rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Chloe smirked and kissed the brunette's jawline softly, her lips ghosting over her skin, making the younger girl shiver. The redhead then moved to bite and suckle on her earlobe, hearing the way Beca hissed.

"You're gonna kill me." Beca said and, by the way her voice was hoarse, she was already turned on.

"I don't want to kill you, I just wanna leave you blown away." the redhead said.

Beca bit her lips, her eyes were closed. The redhead kissed her lips before sitting up on her thighs and admiring her chest.

"I don't wanna get rid of that, but I do need to move it a little bit.." Chloe said, adjusting the brunette's bra so her nipples showed but the bra remained on.

Beca arched her back as Chloe's fingers ghosted over her nipples, not quite touching but it was enough to get Beca panting, begging for more.

"Will you please fucking touch me?!" Beca asked.

Chloe smirked and she pinched the younger girl's nipples. Her insides melted as soon as she heard the brunette's long moan. She then lowered her head and took the brunette's right nipple in her mouth while she used her free hand to up Beca's boyshorts, smirking to herself when she felt the underwear already soaked.

"Shit." Beca said before biting her lips again when Chloe switched breasts and her back arched even more. "Babe, if you keep this up, I will come on the spot."

"That's not a problem, the more orgasms the better." Chloe smirked and continued.

"Oh fuck, she really wants to kill me." Beca said before she moaned again, not caring anymore if she came or not.

Chloe scraped her teeth around the brunette's erect nipple before she bit it slightly, loving how Beca seemed to moan louder and her heart started beating even faster.

"Fuck, babe!" Beca moaned before her mouth fell open again. She wished she could have her right hand free to grab and pull at her girlfriend's hair just to show how much she was enjoying the treatment.

Chloe smirked as she felt her fiancée's muscles tense up and she moaned loudly, clearly not holding back since they were alone in the house.

The redhead bit on her fiancée's nipple a little harder as Beca moaned louder as she rode out her orgasm.

Chloe raised her head to look at her girlfriend and — okay, she felt a little guilty about how red Beca's nipples looked, but hey, she wasn't complaining — smirked as Beca opened her eyes and licked her lips before making eye contact with the redhead.

"Done yet?" Chloe smirked.

"Not by a long shot." Beca said as she closed her eyes again to regain her breath.

"Good." Chloe said and sat up to remove her own clothes as Beca licked her lips and watched hungrily. She couldn't be the one undressing her girlfriend — Hell, she couldn't even undress herself — so she might as well watch.

"You're so hot, babe." Beca said.

" _Me_? Have you seen yourself?" Chloe said.

"Yes, but I'd rather be looking at you." Beca said and Chloe smiled before kissing her softly.

"I think you're ready for Francesca now." Chloe smirked before she grabbed the sex toy from the ground and did the straps.

"More than ready." Beca almost moaned at the thought but being handcuffed to the bed, all she could do was wait impatiently.

"Don't worry babe, there will be no teasing." Chloe winked before she moved to kiss her girlfriend, lying completely on top of her, so the strap on was rubbing against Beca's underwear.

Beca had to break apart from the kiss to moan out loud and Chloe took this opportunity to take off her boyshorts, throwing them carelessly over her shoulder.

Chloe then sat up on the bed so she could grab her fiancée's legs and pull them up, leaving her in sort of a diaper position before she spread her knees apart and moved to kneel between the brunette's legs and she smirked when Beca threw her head back in anticipation and her chest was moving up and down rapidly.

"Shit!" Beca moaned before Chloe even touched her, making the redhead laugh huskily.

Beca's eyes widened open when the silicon toy entered her from this angle, which her and Chloe had never tried before. She felt a jolt of pleasure when she felt Francesca hit a particularly sensitive spot before Chloe entered her with the entire thing.

Chloe looked up though when she felt Beca gasp audibly.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

"No.. fuck, please do that again." Beca asked.

Chloe was confused but she slid most of the silicon toy out before thrusting back in, Beca again jolted before she was all the way in.

"I don't know what you're doing but something feels amazing!" Beca said.

Chloe felt relieved when she heard that and immediately felt confident, holding her fiancee's hips as she started thrusting in and out, wanting to hit that spot as many times as she could just to see Beca jolt and moan the way she was now.

"Oh shit!" Beca moaned and gasped. "Fuck.. babe, I think I.. I think you have to stop, I feel.. I.. I.."

Beca was panting and moaning too loud to finish the sentence, and Chloe had an idea of what she had to say, but she just smirked despite the sweat rolling down both of their foreheads.

"Just let go, babe." Chloe said and watched as Beca bit her lip and her eyes almost literally rolled into the back of her head and she arched her back.

The sounds that came out of Beca's mouth were so high and loud, Chloe was almost scared, she'd never seen her be that loud before. The redhead's blue eyes bulged when she felt the brunette's cunt get such a tight grip on the silicon dick before both saw and felt something they'd never experienced before.

Beca was _squirting_.

When the brunette came down from her high, she was still enjoying the aftershocks but she opened her eyes as Chloe moved back, still in shock.

"Okay, dude what the fuck just happened?" she finally asked.

Chloe just looked up at her girlfriend.

"This is gross, did I just lose complete control over my bladder?!" Beca started to freak out.

"Calm down, Beca." Chloe rolled her eyes as she undid the straps. "This was a female ejaculation, also known as squirting."

"What? Women can ejaculate?!" Beca's eyes widened. "I thought squirting was something else!"

Chloe laughed before throwing the strap on aside.

"Yes, women can ejaculate, I talked about this in class!" Chloe said before turning to look at her fiancée. "I'm starting to think you never paid attention in my classes."

"Had I known you would talk about that, I would've paid full attention." Beca said.

Chloe rolled her eyes with a shake of her head as she got the keys and opened the handcuffs to free Beca from her "misery".

"Is there anything else sex-related you talked about in class?" Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

"I just fucked you and I'm really wet, do you really want to ruin the mood by forcing me to go to my teacher mode?" Chloe asked and it took Beca a few seconds to answer.

"No, yeah you're right." Beca chuckled and cringed as she sat up. "I just realized I'm lying in my own juices."

Chloe had to laugh loudly at this before pulling Beca in for a kiss.

"Please fuck me before you change the sheets." Chloe said.

"I'll have to go down on you and I don't want to smell myself." Beca said.

"But babe, it doesn't make sense to put on new sheets if we're gonna get it dirty again." Chloe said. "And this is drying me up."

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Beca asked. "I can't use Francesca on you, I only have one hand to support myself with."

Chloe bit her lip in thought before her eyes darkened again and she found herself getting wetter.

"You could down me from behind." Chloe said.

Beca hummed at that and immediately kissed the redhead's lips.

"I don't think I've ever used Francesca on you from behind." Beca hummed against Chloe's lips.

"Really?" Chloe frowned.

"Yeah." Beca said. "Anyway, can you please wash Francesca for me?"

"What can't you do that?" Chloe laughed.

"I only have one fucking hand! Do you want me to get that thing on, go in the shower and act like I'm a man masturbating?!" Beca asked and Chloe rolled over laughing before she got up to pick up the strap on from the ground to wash it.

Beca wasn't all that surprised when Chloe came back quickly. She had to help Beca adjust the straps on herself before she pulled the brunette in for a kiss, trying to translate just how much she needed the brunette in that kiss. And, by the way Beca almost immediately told her to get on all fours, the brunette certainly understood.

Chloe bit her lips in anticipation and it took Beca quite a while to get the tip of the silicon dick in the right place, she even laughed to herself quietly.

The redhead moaned long and loud as she felt her girlfriend enter her with the strap on slowly, grabbing her right hip with her right hand.

"Ooooh shit." Chloe moaned.

Honestly, Beca had been giving her head each time they were intimate, because of the finger and, it's not that Chloe doesn't like it, but being fucked by something else other than a tongue makes a difference.

Beca felt confident, she loved going down on her fiancée, but she certainly missed being able to watch her fall apart.

The brunette started thrusting in and out in a quick pace, feeling how wet her fiancée was, loving the feeling this position brought.

"Fuck! Beca!" Chloe moaned loudly, glad she could voice how much pleasure she was getting from her fiancée.

Chloe had to rest on her forearms at one point, shutting her eyes and moaning loudly. She was starting to get disgusted from how much she was sweating but she didn't care, she was so close.

"Oh Beca! Fuck I'm so close." Chloe moaned before she propped herself up on her hands again.

"Come for me, then." Beca smirked and Chloe did just that.

The redhead arched her back and moaned loudly, once again having to rest on her forearms once her orgasm ripped through her.

"Sh–" Chloe was cut off by a second orgasm, just as strong as the first, if not even stronger. And she moaned loudly again, her eyes shutting hard.

Beca was impressed. She bent down to kiss Chloe's shoulder lovingly once the redhead came down from her high.

"Dude this was awesome!" Beca said once Chloe regained her breath.

Chloe rolled her eyes with a laugh before Beca pulled apart so they could strip the bed and put on new sheets.


	10. The Ache

**xcombixgirlx : I didn't quite get your review lol**

 **Anyway, sorry for not updating, I've been busy with Law School and I'm taking a break from a study session right now and yep, got my crush with me so life's good hahahaha**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - The Ache**

Chloe hadn't had any contact with a pregnant woman since she herself was pregnant, so when Maddie asked her and their parents to come with her and Chris to their first doctor's appointment, Chloe felt her chest tighten and her eyes wanting to tear up.

Beca had the twins for the afternoon so Chloe accepted to go with Maddie. After all, she was going to be the godmother.

Maddie noticed her younger sister was looking down, visibly nervous, so she reached forward and grabbed the redhead's hand, squeezing it tightly, effectively making Chloe look up at her.

"I know you're nervous, Chlo. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you, but I want you to be okay, because I want you to be a part of this, just like you were a part with Jackie and Ayda." Maddie said softly.

"I know." Chloe sighed. "I don't think I will ever get over the pain of losing an unborn child, but I know I'll have the chance again when the time is right."

"Yes, you will." Maddie smiled.

As Maddie was called in, the Beale family went in, all excited to see the baby for the first time. Maddie explained to everyone that you wouldn't even be able to tell it was a human baby at this point but nonetheless everyone was very excited.

Chloe was standing, since Chris was sitting next to his wife, holding her hand. So Papa Beale was standing behind her with his arm around her shoulders. He knew how hard this would be for his little girl.

As soon as they heard the heartbeat, Chloe's eyes filled up with tears and she hugged her father tighter. She remembered hearing this sound and how amazing it had felt to know a human being was growing inside her.

"Look at the little one!" Olivia said excitedly, her eyes filled with tears as well as she pointed on the bigger TV on the ceiling pointing at the family.

"It's so little you can't even tell it's a baby!" Papa Beale said, making his youngest and oldest daughter chuckle.

"Okay, guys, it's a baby not an 'it'!" Maddie said, making her family laugh before she turned to the doctor. "Wait, there's only one in there, right?"

The doctor laughed.

"As far as I can tell." he said.

"Okay." Maddie and Chris sighed.

"Don't get us wrong, doc, we have twins at home, we just wanted to make sure." Chris said.

The doctor who delivered the twins was a different one back in New York and she would've laughed along with them.

"You all obviously know you can't tell yet if it's a boy or a girl." the doctor said and everyone chuckled again. "But I can tell that everything is good. The little guy is happy and healthy."

"And he's gonna get happier and healthier as he grows." Papa Beale said and squeezed his youngest daughter as she wiped her tears.

"Yes, you're right, dad." Maddie said. "I can't wait 'till the baby grows a bit more so I can bring Jackie and Ayda."

"Aww they're gonna love it." Chris smiled lovingly at his wife before kissing her hand.

Papa Beale didn't let go of Chloe, since she hadn't stopped crying. Sure, she wasn't crying hysterically but she was still crying.

As they left the doctor's office, Maddie immediately gave her sister a big hug and rubbed her back up and down.

"Thank you so much for coming." she said. "You were very brave."

Chloe offered Maddie a smile through her tears and the older redhead hugged her again even tighter.

Chris was driving everyone home and picking up the girls, so he first dropped off Olivia and Anthony before driving to Jill and Beca's house.

Jill obviously offered everyone a cup of tea and some croissants she had just baked, which reminded Chloe of the trip they made the year before and how Beca's grandmother used to bake the most delicious croissants in the world.

Maddie, Chris, Chloe and Jill all went upstairs to see what the girls and Beca were up to and they found the three in the brunette's room, Beca sitting on the floor with her legs out in front of her while the two girls drew all over her. She had drawings all over her legs and arms and she was wearing a bikini as Jackie drew on her back and Ayda drew on her wrist.

"Beca?" Jill asked.

Beca opened her eyes and offered everyone a sheepish grin while they laughed and Maddie and Chloe took pictures.

"Beca, what's going on?" Jill asked, crossing her arms in amusement.

"They wanted to draw on my cast." Beca said and the adults laughed.

"I see they did an excellent job! Do they _know_ where your cast is?" Jill asked and the adults all laughed again while Beca glared at her.

"Yes, but then Jackie started drawing on my arm, then Ayda on my leg and before I knew it, they were coloring everything." Beca said as the girls continued.

"And you were in a bikini for this?" Jill raised an eyebrow.

Beca blushed.

"No, they wanted more space to draw on Aunt Baba." She blushed a deeper shade of red as the adults laughed.

"What are you girls doing now?" Maddie asked.

"Well they're making my tattoos happy. Their words, not mine." Beca said.

"Look Aunt Baba!" Ayda grinned as she pointed Beca's right wrist.

"Awww!" Beca said. The little redhead had transformed her headphones into a mouth and added eyes and a face.

"And look!" Ayda pointed her grasshopper, which had a big X over.

"What happened to my grasshopper?" Beca asked.

"It's dead." Ayda said.

"You killed Hopper?!" Beca asked.

"He was _gwoss_." Ayda said and everyone laughed lovingly.

"Aunt Baba your _fwowes_ _awe_ happy." Jackie said proudly.

"Thanks Jellybean!" Beca said and Jackie grinned and blushed.

"Aunt Baba, can we _dwaw_ your butt?" Ayda asked in a rather loudly whisper, which made the adults laugh again.

"On my butt?!" Beca asked and the girls giggled mischievously. Of course, they didn't draw on the back of her legs and butt since she was sitting the entire time.

"Yeah!" Ayda said.

"Girls I think you drew enough on Aunt Baba." Chris intervened with a chuckle.

Of course, the two pouted.

"But Aunt Baba let us!" Jackie said.

"Aunt Baba is cool!" Ayda said.

Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Your Aunt Baba spoils you way too much." She said.

"Maybe I should take a bath." Beca said, standing up.

"Me too! Me too!" Jackie and Ayda said as they followed her to the bathroom.

"Girls, you haven't even asked mommy and daddy yet about your baby brother! They just went to see him today!" Beca said.

Jackie and Ayda gasped when they realized that and ran to their parents.

"Mommy you saw _ouw_ baby _bwother_?" Ayda asked.

"Is he _pweety_?" Jackie asked.

Maddie gave Beca a look, because she didn't want to fill the girls' heads with expectations of gender.

"We don't know yet if it's a boy." Maddie said. "Your Aunt Baba is crazy."

"No! Aunt Baba is not _cway cway_!" Ayda had a mad face.

"Anyway, why don't we all go downstairs and let Beca clean herself up?" Jill asked.

"But we stay _wif_ Aunt Baba!" Jackie said. She had already got her cast out a week ago and she was regaining her movements.

"Aunt Baba wants to take a bath." Maddie said.

"Hey babe?" Chris said, calling Maddie's attention. "They do have a change of clothes, plus it's summer, so if they want to take a bath with Beca, they can."

Little Jackie and Ayda were jumping up and down at the end of their father's sentence.

Maddie rolled her eyes jokingly as she looked at her daughters who were waiting expectantly for her approval.

"Do you even know if Beca wants you to join her?" She asked and she hated to see their smiles fade.

"Of course they can come." Beca said.

"See mommy? She does." Ayda said.

"Aunt Baba _woves_ us!" Jackie said.

Maddie rolled her eyes jokingly as the girls followed Beca into her bathroom.

Chris, Maddie and Jill went downstairs while Chloe followed Beca and the girls into the bathroom to find the girls already on their underwear while the tub filled up.

"Aunt Coco, wanna join?" Jackie grinned excitedly.

"I don't think we can all fit in the tub." Chloe chuckled.

"Don't worry, the tub is big." Beca said.

"Yeah Aunt Coco!" Jackie said.

"Join us!" Ayda asked.

"Well alright then." Chloe said all three started celebrating.

Beca added a bath bomb to the tub and the twins watched it dissolve and they grinned. The brunette put the two in the tub before grabbing her lufa, taking off her bikini and joining the girls.

Chloe took off her clothes and soon joined the three in the tub. Ayda sat on her lap while Jackie sat on Beca's, her legs were sort of intertwined with Beca's but the brunette was right: that _was_ a big tub.

Beca had a few plastic toys in her bathroom just for the girls so they were playing with those while she tried scrubbing the markers off of her body with her right hand.

"Oh! Beca, do you need help?" Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah I will need help later, let me just get off as much as I can." Beca said and Chloe nodded.

Chloe chuckled as Ayda turned and gave her her plastic pink boat to play with.

"You know, Beca, you're a weirdo, but the more I see you with the girls, the more I think you're going to be a wonderful mother." Chloe said proudly.

Beca looked up at her and grinned. Chloe could see the glow in her eyes as well as some tears, but she didn't cry.

"Aunt Coco, can I have a cousin _pwease_?" Ayda asked.

Chloe chuckled.

"You're about to have one, remember? Aunt Sky is pregnant." Chloe said.

"I want a cousin _fwom_ you and Aunt Baba." Ayda pouted.

"Me too!" Jackie said.

"That might take a while, girls." Beca said.

The two whined and pouted but continued playing with their plastic toys in the pink bubbles.

"Girls, let me help Aunt Baba scrub off the drawings from her skin." Chloe said and the girls stood up to let her sit a bit closer to Beca.

Chloe scrubbed the drawings from Beca's back and managed to get everything off before she sat back and, this time, Jackie climbed onto her lap with a smile.

"Daddy gave us _ouce_ _cweam_." Jackie said to Beca with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Beca asked.

"And pwesents." Ayda informed her aunt.

"Oooh that's nice!" Beca said.

"Aunt Baba, when is _youw bifday_?" Ayda asked.

"November 5th." Beca said with a chuckle and Ayda looked deep in thought.

"Aunt Jill is _youw_ mommy?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, she is." Beca smiled.

"Do you have a sister?" Ayda asked.

"A half-sister, only." Beca chuckled. "You met her, Hallie."

"No full sisters?" Ayda asked, looking shocked, making Chloe and Beca laugh.

"No, no full sisters or brothers." Beca chuckled.

"And _whewe_ is _youw_ daddy?" Ayda asked as she looked up at Beca.

Chloe saw the look on Beca's face go from happy, to angry, to sad and, before she could do anything, the brunette was crying.

"Don't _cwy_ Aunt Baba!" Ayda pouted.

"Dayda, you made Aunt Baba _cwy_." Jackie pouted as well, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm _sowwy_ , Aunt Baba." Ayda said before her and her sister started crying as well.

"Girls, girls." Chloe tried to whisper but she knew Beca could hear her. "Aunt Baba doesn't have a daddy and she's kind of sad about it, okay? That's why she's crying."

The girls turned to Beca and both moved to her lap, hugging her tight.

"Sowwy, Aunt Baba." they both said, which actually made Beca smile despite her tears.

"It's okay, girls, it's not your fault." Beca wiped her tears and managed a smile to the two little redheads.

"Okay people, let's get out before we get all pruny." Chloe said once she was sure her girlfriend had stopped crying.

The two women got out first, Chloe helped Beca get dressed because of her cast, before they got the girls and got them dressed. The two climbed on Aunt Baba's big bouncy bed, Beca sat beside them and Chloe sat on her girlfriend's lap with a smile before kissing her lips softly.

As soon as the two women pulled apart, they saw Ayda standing on the bed next to them. She grabbed Beca's face and gave her a kiss too, grinning afterwards and throwing her arms up in celebration, making Beca giggle.

"We might have to go down to eat soon." Chloe said to Beca, who nodded with a smile. Chloe smiled back before kissing her again, making the brunette giggle before they pulled apart.

"We might be late if you keep this up." Beca giggled before she felt Jackie grab her face and give her a kiss too with a mischievous look.

Chloe laughed once she realized what the twins were up to and she realized Beca probably didn't notice, so she pecked her lips again, only to have the twins do the same.

"Do I have sugar on my lips today or what?" Beca asked, making all redheads laugh.

"I think you have three people who really love you." Chloe smiled.

"I certainly do." Beca sighed happily and turned to the giggling girls. "Okay, girls, give me a big wet kiss so we can go downstairs to eat our snacks."

Ayda immediately lunged forward to kiss her aunt, only for Beca to realize she'd spat mid kiss, making the brunette pull apart immediately in surprise while the little redhead laughed.

"You spat on me!" Beca said, trying not to laugh while she wiped her mouth.

"You said wet kiss, Aunt Baba!" Ayda said in her defense.

"Oh if I had both arms.." Beca said and the girls laughed.

Chloe laughed and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Let's go eat." she said before standing up.


End file.
